Anonymous
by laxwriter
Summary: Slight AU. An anonymous benefactor seems to pop up when the glee club members need them most. But who is this Anonymous, how do they know the New Directions? What happens when the benefactor becomes the one in need? Ch.19 and the Epilogue are up! I can't believe I am finished. Warning: Mild language in last chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. Glee is property of Fox and its writers/creators. No copyright infringement intended.**

Anonymous

McKinley High was silent at the waking of the morning, its halls absent of the youth that passed through during the day, the only indication that the school was open was the light filtering from the choir room, the home of McKinley's glee club New Directions. Will Schuester sighed as he headed toward his classroom. He couldn't believe that after nearly four years of hard work, of sectional, regional, and even a national win that his club still could not get a break. They'd done the impossible last year, winning the National Show Choir competition, and yet the school and school board still did not respect the club. Once again no one thought they would make it to the Nationals again, especially after losing so many members last year to graduation. The loss of Mike, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, and Rachel was great, but the new recruits lead by the veterans Tina, Sugar, Artie, and Blaine had proved that the fire and desire to win was still alive and well in the New Directions. They'd come together effortlessly and were a true team, just like the previous team, though without as much drama. But now Will had to tell his students that they couldn't go to Nationals in Florida, that there was not enough money in the school's budget.

The team was already sitting in the choir room even though school didn't start for another hour and a half. Will had already told them about the financial issues but had said he'd do all he could to get them all to the competition, but he'd failed, the school board wouldn't budge. "We are in a recession Mr. Schuester, we can't be spending our money on silly arts competitions. There are more important matters to attend to that require that money."

"So any luck?" Blaine asked as Will entered the room. Will stopped and met each of his student's eyes; he saw hope and he was about to crush it with is words. "I'm so sorry guys, but the school board refuses to pay for the trip."

Silence filled the normally loud and energized room. No one cried out in protest, they all just slumped into their seats. Broken. Will turned to place his books and music sheets on the piano as well as to gather his emotions when he noticed an envelope with his name on the instrument. "What's this?" He asked his distort students. He only got shrugs as an answer. Interested in how the envelope got into the choir room if none of the kids brought it, will opened it. His eyes grew wide at the contents, his breath held.

"What is it Mr. Shue?' Tina asked standing a little to see if she could see.

Will shook his head attempting to clear it, "A check, covering the cost of the entire trip to Nationals."

"What!"

"No way."

"Yes" screams filled the air as the kids rushed Will to see for themselves. Sugar tore the letter that came with the check from Will's hand and began to read it.

"Dear New Directions. I heard that you were having difficulty raising the money to go to the National Show Choir Competition. As a fan of the arts, I couldn't allow you to miss your chance to make a repeat win. Enclosed is check that should cover both airfare and hotel accommodations for the competition. Good luck. Anonymous."

Will took the letter back from Sugar, "Anonymous?" He wanted to see if he could recognize the handwriting but found the letter was typed. A smile slowly crossed his face; they were going to Nationals after all.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do, seats please and lets start thinking of a set list for Nationals." The room filled with cheers and Will couldn't be more grateful to their anonymous benefactor.

* * *

><p>Sam Evan's stood in his parent's living room in complete shock of what he was hearing. "You're joking right?" His mother half laughed half cried, "No." A smile slowly spread across Sam's face.<p>

It was known facts that despite Mr. Evans getting a new job, the Evans were still struggling to get by. Sam had received a modest scholarship to play football at a small Division 3 school in Kentucky; though the rest of his college was being paid through loans, loans he was sure he'd be paying off until he was old and grey. When he wasn't at practice or classes, Sam worked and sent all his money home, but it only help a little.

The area of Haverville that his family lived in was what many would call 'the wrong side of the tracks', the bad area of town, and it was only getting worse with each passing year. Sam wished nothing more than to be able to earn enough money to help his parents move to a different area of town; an area where his mom and dad didn't have to worry about being mugged on the way home, or Stevie and Stacy getting in the middle of a drug deal. What Sam wanted most was to be able to send Stevie and Stacy to Braxton Prep, the best school in the area. Their current school, Haverville Elementary was a poor excuse for a school. No more than a dilapidated old building and four mobile trailers. There was no way Stacy and Stevie were getting an adequate education. Sam was even considering dropping out of his last year of college and taking up a job at the local factory, but maybe now he wouldn't have to.

Sam ran a hand through is long shaggy blonde hair, "So let me get this straight, you received a check that will cover both Stacy and Stevie's tuition at Braxton Prep through eighth grade?" Sam's father just nodded and handed Sam the letter that came with the rather larger check.

"Dear Evans Family. Enclosed please find a check that should cover your youngest children's attendance at Braxton Prep through and including their eighth grade year. Please accept my contribution to their education and do not think of it as charity, for it isn't. I have learned that you are a decent family who have been victims of the past recession and have tried valiantly to get back on your feet. It has also come to my attention that though you have little, you always give as much as you can to charity and donate your time at the local homeless shelter. You are clearly an admirable family and helping to send your children to a school where they will gain the education that will open so may door for them in the future is the least I can do. Continue to be the amazing people you are. Sincerely, Anonymous."

Something about the letter sounded familiar to Sam but he couldn't put his finger on what. His mind was still stunned that a complete stranger would spend thousands on Stevie and Stacy's education. Sam lifted his head from the letter to his parents. "What are you going to do? Will you accept it."

"It's not like we can send it back, there was no return address," said Sam's father. He was smiling for the first time in ages. Sam's felt a weight fall from his shoulders and for the first time he truly felt like everything was going to be alright, that his family was going to make it through this. Sam suddenly started to laugh and soon was joined by his parents, the threesome hugging in relief. Sam sent up a quick pray thanking God for their Anonymous benefactor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope to update this once a week, two at the latest. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to FOX and its creators. **

Chapter 2 Santana and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine

The small one bedroom apartment in Greenwich Village normally was filled with music, laughter, and dancing but now there was only stillness. At the second bought table a brunette sat with a cup of coffee and a pile of papers and bills scattered in front of her. The hand that wasn't holding the now cold coffee was propping up the girl's head. Her eye scanned documents, her mind mentally going through the calculation in her head, not trusting the number that was showing on the screen of the calculator. Tears threatened to fall from dark brown eyes as the girl came to realize the calculator had not been lying to her.

The front door opened and a tall blonde came bouncing in, her duffle bad in one hand and today's mail in the other. "Santana, I'm home!" She yelled cheerfully. Entering the kitchen however she paused, "San, what's wrong?"

Santana wiped her eyes quickly before sitting up straighter and plastering a fake smile on her face, the last thing she wanted to do was upset her beautiful and carefree girlfriend. "Nothing Brit, just going over some bills."

Brittany looked at the Latina suspiciously as she walked over placing her duffle bag on the floor and the mail on the only open spot on the table. Her eyes noting the calculator, the bills, and more specifically the acceptance level to Columbia Law School. "Your still going right?" Brittany said picking up the letter and showing it to Santana who was now picking through the mail Britt had brought in. She cringed at each bill she pulled from the mainly pile of junk.

"No." Santana sighed before meeting the blue eyes of her girlfriend. It was time to tell Brittany the truth. "I, we can't afford it. I want to Britt, so much but we can't afford for me to go. We'd lose the apartment, you'd have to stop taking those dance classes you love so much."

Brittany stepped forward taking Santana by the arms, "then I'll stop taking them. San, you going to law school is your dream and so much more important than me taking dance classes."

Santana shook her head, "You love dancing and it's your dream to make it as a dancer, you can't quit, I won't let you sacrifice your dreams for me."

"And I can't let you sacrifice your's." Brittany huffed. They'd had this fight several times, and Brittany was getting sick of it. "When you a lawyer I can go back to dancing, San. We'll have enough then."

"And you'll be getting to old to be discovered. Dancer's careers aren't very long and you know that." Santana looked down and began to finish flipping through the mail.

"I'll never be too old." Brittany tried to joke but Santana just shook her head. Reaching the last piece of mail she stopped and looked inspected it.

"What?" Brittany came over looking at the letter too.

"It's address to both of us, but has no return address. I don't know what it is." Tearing open the letter she gasped as a check feel from the folded pages. "Holy Crap." She gasped as she saw the check was made out to her and the amount. Opening the letter quickly she began to read it out loud to Brittany who was now staring dumbfounded at the check.

"Dear Ms. Santana Lopez. This year I decided that I wanted to contribute to the Columbia Law program, however I decided that I did not want to give to the law program itself but rather to a deserving incoming law student. Contacting a friend in the admissions office I asked it there were any prospective students who needed financial help attending the law program but had not received any scholarships. I listed some character requirements and my friend gave the names of several students and their stories. After reviewing each file, I decided that you, Santana were more than deserving of, for a lack of a better term, scholarship. Your essay was inspiring, and it is clear that you have matured from the high school girl you describe in the essay. Your grades from undergraduate are strong and your LSAT's more than adequate. Speaking to some of your professors from NYU I discovered that you have talented girlfriend that you are trying to support, as she pursue her dream of dancing. I know that must be difficult for you financially. With that being said, please find enclosed a check for you first year at Columbia Law. Should you keep your grades high, I will send a new check for each subsequent year of your education. Work hard. I have confidence that you will be a great lawyer. Sincerely Anonymous."

Santana turned to face Brittany who had tears forming in her eyes, "I'm going to Columbia," she said quietly. Brittany nodded and began to jump up and down before forcing Santana to do so too, "You're going to Columbia!"

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson had thought this was their big break, their chance to break into the Broadway scene. Kurt had discovered while at NYADA that he much preferred writing show than performing in them. Though he still loved to sing and dance, there weren't may parts out there for men with his style of voice, but Kurt was fine with that, he'd found his true love. Blaine, when he entered NYADA a year after Kurt and Rachel Berry focused on the performance side of Broadway. Now six years after graduating from McKinley he and Kurt would be opening their first Off Broadway show, written by Kurt and staring Blaine. Or at least that is what they'd thought.<p>

"I'm sorry guys, but we can't find someone to finance the show," said Tristan, Kurt's roommate from his freshman year of college and the composer for their show. "I talked to all my connections but no one wants to put out the money for an Off Broadway production of a show that feature a gay married couple."

Kurt spun around and dropped to the floor of the dance studio they'd rented with their own money to start the workshop for the show. "I can't believe this. I thought you said people like the scripted and the music." Blaine sat down next to his husband and began to run circles along his back.

"They did, but they say it's too much of a risk. Maybe if it was guarantee to make it to Broadway, but it's not. Despite gay marriage being legal in the country now, it's still a taboo issue for many people."

No one said anything for a while, it was too painful, they were literally seeing their all their hard work and dreams fly out the proverbial window. When a knock came at the door all three men were surprised, they weren't expecting anyone. Blaine stood and crossed to the door before opening it. In the doorway stood a short man with thick black glasses, a greying mustache, and a nice Armani suit. "Can I help you?" Blaine asked.

"I am looking for Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson, Mr. Blaine Hummel- Anderson, and Mr. Tristan Wilcox." The man said dryly.

"I'm Blaine and Kurt and Tristan are in the studio." Blaine said cautiously. He was weary of what his man could possible want.

"Good," the man said walking in passed Blaine, "I am Mr. Gerard and I am here to discuss some business with you on behave of my client."

Blaine was shocked, what was this man talking about. "Client? Who?"

"Come, please, this is urgent business." Mr. Gerard said ignoring Blaine's question. Blaine rushed to catch the surprisingly fast short man.

"Ahh, Mr. Hummel –Anderson and Mr. Wilcox I presume. As I told the other Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I am here to delegate so business for my client."

Kurt stepped forward and looked down at the Mr. Gerard, "What business?"

Mr. Gerard ignored Kurt and placed his brief case on the table before opening it and taking out three medium stakes of paper. "My client has decided to invest and finance your workshop, and should the workshop prove fruitful, the opening of the play Off Broadway, and once again if profitable, on Broadway."

The three men were completely blindsided by Mr. Gerard's statement and the way he said it so blandly and disinterested. The amount of money to required to finance a show through to Broadway was not cheap, rarely did one benefactor finance a whole show by their self.

"Your client can finance the whole show, the whole process?" Tristan asked firmly. He would not be fooled again, he would not get his, Kurt, and Blaine's hopes up again only to be shot down.

Mr. Gerard turned to him. "Yes. Of course once the show begins to make money, my client expects to receive some compensation. Here, this is a letter from client. Read it, and if you decide to accept the offer we will talk details and have you sign these contracts." Mr. Gerard pointed to the three stacks of paper. Blaine took the letter and read it to Kurt and Tristian.

"Dear Kurt, Blaine, and Tristian. First off I would like to congratulate you on an creating such an amazing story. Truly I believe that this musical will once day become a Broadway classic. There is so much heart, bravery, and drama in this script, I found it truly inspiring. Once I read it, I knew that I had to be a part of it, even if that meant only being the money behind your talent. I suspect Blaine will be playing the character of Steven, and that is an excellent idea. Blaine I saw you in several productions at NYADA and thought you were amazing, you and Rachel Berry are the best actors to come out of that institution in years, the same can be said of you Kurt for your writing and you Tristan for your musical compositions. The man standing with you is my lawyer, Mr. Gerard, do not be offended with is indifferent attitude, he is like that with everyone, even me. Mr. Gerard has my offer and the contracts. I hope you decided to enter this partnership with me. Good Luck. Sincerely Anonymous."

"Anonymous?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, a trick he'd learned from one Quinn Fabray.

"My client prefers to conduct all of their business anonymously. So would you like me to go over the proposal?" The three partners looked at each other, understanding coming between them.

"Yes," said Tristan. Two hours later Kurt, Blaine and Tristan were signing the contracts and finally getting their chance to show Broadway what they could do.

**Please review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope to update this once a week, two at the latest. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to FOX and its creators. **

Chapter 2 Puck, Rachel and Finn

Noah "Puck" Puckerman stared up at the peeling ceiling in the rancid smelling claustrophobic inducing cell wondering how the hell he ended up here, again. He swore after he got out of Jue V after robbing that ATM that he would never end up here again. When he held his beautiful daughter for the first time since her birth he promised her that he would be the man she could always look up too. Now that had been blown to bits because of one mistake. One mistake and his life as he knew it was over. He was twenty years old now and there were no second chances, no Jue V, this was real. If the court found him guilty he'd be going away for 5 to 10.

The events of two nights pervious flew through his head. He'd been at home watching TV after a long day of cleaning pools and an evening of night classes at the community college. It was near midnight and he'd been getting ready to head to bed when the phone rang. It was his cousin Elijah. Elijah was a few years older than Puck and Puck used to look up to his older cousin. But now Puck realized that Elijah was generally just trouble. The man had never grown up and hung out with the wrong crowd.

"What E, I'm going to bed." Puck barked as he picked up the phone.

"Wow, dude someone is a little grumpy." Elijah laughed.

"Well some of us work for a living and are trying to get an actual education." Puck shot back as he sat up wondering what his cousin could possibly want.

"Oh that's right you're 'trying to make something of yourself'" Elijah laughed

"Yeah, I have a daughter, dumbass. I want to give her a father figure she can actually look up too, unlike our crap fathers."

"She doesn't even belong to you." Elijah snapped. Puck's heart constricted. Beth's parental situation was still and probably would always be a touchy issue for him. But now that he was older, he realized the Quinn had been right all along, they had been too young to raise the little girl. At least Shelby let him see Beth on the weekends and sometimes let him babysit.

"I'm hanging up ass."

"No wait, my car broke down I need you to pick me up."

In the back of Puck's mind warning signals went off. Elijah only loved one thing in this world and that was his '68 Mustang. There was no way that he'd let it get anywhere near the condition to break down. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, dead serious. Come on please man. It's F-ing freezing out here."

Puck sighed, "Fine where are you?"

Little did Puck know that Elijah and his friends had just robbed a bank. Not five minutes after picking them up was he pulled over by the cops. Now he was sitting in jail accused of adding and abetting felons. He had no clue how he'd get out of this one. He didn't have enough money to get a good lawyer and his cousin apparently wasn't helping him at all. He'd used his one call to call Santana who he knew was in pre-law, the girl unfortunately wasn't much help, she hadn't taken any criminal law classes yet. Her only advice was not to admit to anything and not to talk until he did have a lawyer. Then she called him an idiot and promised to call his mom for him.

Puck's thoughts were interrupted by the correction officer. "Puckerman, your counsel is here." Puck shoot up, "Counsel, like as in lawyer?"

The man just nodded as he cuffed Puck and led him to the visiting room. Once inside the cubical space with one small table and two very uncomfortable metal chairs, Puck noticed a tall man in what looked to be a Gucci suit. He looked to be in his forties, had blonde hair and scarily dark eyes.

"Noah Puckerman?"

"Yes." The man nodded to the officer and Puck was uncuffed.

"I am Neal Jackson, your lawyer."

"My lawyer? I didn't call one. Did my mom hire you?" Puck highly doubted that, as the man looked like his services cost a fortune.

"No. My client wishes to remain anonymous," said the man

"Anonymous. You're shitting me right?"

"No." The man didn't seem phased at all by Puck's attitude.

"So I don't have to pay you anything?"

The man shook his head as he took his things out of his brief case. "My services have been completely paid for Noah. My client only wishes for me to tell you that this is your and I quote 'last chance'."

Puck's mind was reeling, who was this person paying for this lawyer. "How do I know this is like legit and legal?"

The man laughed, "If only you'd been this cautious when you went to pick up your cousin. I will inform you Mr. Puckerman that I am the best lawyer in the state of Ohio. I can get these charges dismissed with barely a flick of my wrist. Now do you want to tell me what happened so I can get you out of here, or do you want me to leave, because I am being paid no matter what."

"Was it Shelby?"

The man sighed, "No. Shall we begin, my time cost a lot."

Puck didn't really like this man, or the arrogance and confidence that seemed to ooze from him but he guessed that was exactly the type of personality he wanted in his lawyer.

"Yeah, sure."

The next day Puck was driving home a free man, the charges dropped completely. Puck didn't know who the anonymous person was who hired Jackson but he would be eternally grateful.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry-Hudson stood looking through the pane window into the white sterilized hospital. She shivered pulling her white cardigan closer around her shoulders. Her eyes fixed on the small body lying in the crib. IVs and tubes connected to the figure everywhere, it was the most painful thing Rachel had seen in her twenty-seven years. "Honey?" Rachel didn't look at the owner of the voice, she knew who it was. Strong arms draped in familiar plaid wrapped around her, a gentle kiss placed on the top of her head. "How is she?"<p>

Rachel's shoulder's sagged, "Still sleeping." Turning to face her husband Rachel let her tears fall completely, "She's so weak, Finn. I.."

"Shh." He soothed her as he ran his hands up and down her back. She buried her face into his chest. "Our baby is dying, Finn and we can't stop it." Sobs racked her body. Finn held his small and petite wife close, anchoring her to him. His eyes stared at his little daughter, this Lily Rose. She was only three and had been through so much in her short life. She was brave and strong girl, just like her mother, but the little girl couldn't fight much longer and everyone knew it, but Finn wouldn't accept it. He wouldn't lose another daughter. Though he'd only thought Beth was his for a few months, which he mainly spent freaking out, he still loved that little girl, and it killed him to lose her, to find out that she was not his. No now he had his own daughter, with the woman he loved more than anything, and he would not give up until Lily got better, until the cancer was completely gone.

"Have hope, Rach. We ran that bone marrow drive, all our friends got tested, we'll find a match and she will get the bone marrow transplant and she will get better. You have to have faith."

Rachel shook her head in his chest. She wanted to believe, oh how she want to believe that Lily would get better, that her little girl who'd been fighting for her life for near two years now, would become a healthy child, would grow up to join Girl Scotts, get parts in local plays, go to her senior prom, attend NYADA or Julliard, and get married to eventually have a family of her own, but it was so hard to imagine. Lily was so tiny and weak, it seemed impossible to believe that the little girl could pull through. "What if she doesn't survive the surgery, if we even find a match?"

Finn pulled away from Rachel, but continued to hold onto the brunette's thin shoulders, "Don't say that. She is a Berry-Hudson, she will survive and we will find a match.

Rachel barely nodded and turned back to look through the window at Lily. Finn wrapped her in his arms again and the two just stood there until a Lily's doctor called out to them.

"Miles," Rachel said whipping her red, puffy, and tear stained eyes, "any news?"

The man smiled a modest smile but his blue eyes sparkled, "I do. We've found a match."

"What!" Rachel stood up straighter her heart beating quickly in her chest, hope filling her back up.

"Really, who? One of our friends?" Finn asked. His hand sank down and intertwined with Rachel's.

"I don't know. But they have wished to maintain anonymous." Miles led the couple over to some seats down the hall.

"Why, I want to thank them." Rachel insisted.

"I'm sorry but their name is confidential unless given specific instruction to release their name. I am sorry. But the good news is the match is the best it can be. Granted there is still a chance of rejection, but I feel confident that the procedure will be a success. Do you still want to go through with it?"

Rachel looked at Finn, the procedure would be painful but if it meant ridding Lily's body of the cancer and saving her life then they'd do it.

"Yes." The couple said together.

"Great, we'll do tomorrow." Miles shook their hands before leaving. Rachel could not believe their luck; finally God had answered their prayers in the form on an anonymous bone marrow donor. Rachel really wished she could know who the person was that was saving her daughter's life. For as painful the procedure would be for Lily apparently it was worse for the donor. It was not an easy decision to make, but Rachel was grateful to the anonymous donor.

Finn bent down and captured Rachel's lips in his, expressing all his love the best he could. Pulling away slightly he left his forehead touching hers. "She's going to make it." And for the first time in months Rachel believed her husband.

**Please Review! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope to update this once a week, two at the latest. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to FOX and its creators. **

Chapter 4: Reunion

Brittany skipped happily up to the two story brown brick colonial style house. She'd been here two or three times in high school, but not once since graduation ten years ago. Brittany shook her head; she still couldn't believe that it had been ten years since graduation. So much had changed since then. She was a different person, smarter, wiser, and more sensitive and understanding to different types of situations. Sometimes it was hard to think about her reactions to the drama that occurred in high school and how naive and oblivious she could be at times.

"Something wrong, Britt?' Brittany turned to her wife of four years and shook her head, "No San, I am fine, just thinking." Santana had changed the most out of everyone who graduated from McKinley in both 2012 and 2013. Santana was no longer that insecure HBIC she'd been in high school. She was a confident and secure woman. She had her law degree and was an assistant DA in New York City. She was also gentler, more sensitive, sympathetic, and caring than she had been in high school. Of course there were moments, mainly in court, when the HBIC would return, but it was much tamer HBIC. Brittany loved this truer version of Santana even more than she'd loved HBIC Santana, and that was saying something since the Latina had always held Brittany's heart.

"About what?" Santana asked as she knocked on the door.

"How much has changed since high school." Santana laughed.

The door opened and Rachel Berry-Hudson stood before them. She looked very similar to how she looked in high school, a little older, but one thing had definitely changed, her style. She wore stylish skinny jeans, black high heels, and a loose sleeveless red blouse. Her makeup was natural and accented the brunette's cheeks and brown eyes. She looked stunning in Brittany opinion. Rachel had certainly developed a fashion sense, of course being a famous Broadway actress would probably do that.

"Britt, San, come in I am so glad you could make it." The brunette stepped back letting the couple in.

"Can't believe you kept this place. I mean seriously are you even ever here?" Santana asked walking in, "Have you even changed anything, it looks the same as when your dads' owned it. Seriously woman, add some feminine touches."

Rachel shook her head, "I'll inform you that I kept the house, because it was my childhood home, and though my Dads moved to New York to be closer to Lily, Finn, and I, I could never give this place up. Lima will always be my home and I want Lily to know that."

Santana rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut.

"Speaking of Lils how is she doing?" Brittany asked.

Rachel beamed, "Cancer free for a year this month."

Brittany hugged her friend close, "I am so glad. Sorry we didn't keep in touch more. You'd think living in the same city it be easier, but it's not."

Rachel shrugged, "We are all busy. I mean I am back on Broadway and San's been handling some high profile cases, and you've been on tour dancing. But we are all here now, so we can catch up on the last couple of months. Everyone else is here; they are all in the basement."

Brittany and Santana followed Rachel down to the Oscar room where the whole New Directions graduating classed of 2012 and even 2013 were currently catching up. "You invited the '13ers? I thought this was our 10 year reunion." Santana joked as she hugged Sam Evans.

"Hey you know that you couldn't party without us. We made Glee." Santana pushed the man's shoulder, "You wish Evans."

Brittany then took her turn to hug her old friend. "How have you been Sam?"

"Great actually, I'm an English teacher and football coach at the high school in my home town in Tennessee. I also have a beautiful wife who is eight months pregnant. She wanted to come but the doctor put her on bed rest. I'd be there but she insisted I come."

Brittany smiled "I'm glad." Brittany spent the next hour or so catching up with all her old friends. It was amazing how easily they all interacted now. There was no animosity the past was in the past and everyone was fine leaving it there. Brittany was however was disappointed to see that one Glee club member was missing. Brittany was sure she'd of come. When the room quieted some she posed her question to the whole group. "Where's Quinn?"

Everyone looked at each other no one speaking at first. Finally Rachel spoke, "I sent her an invite but didn't get a reply. No one has talked to her in ten years, Britt. I guess she has just moved on." There was hint of disappointment and sadness in Rachel's voice and glancing around it was clear everyone was feeling the same as the Broadway star. Brittany however was confused she could have sworn her fellow blonde was coming.

"Hey turn it up; they are talking about L. Q. McHugh. I love her books and photographs so much." Tina said pointing to the TV that had the name of the famous author and photographer along the bottom. "Weird though how she doesn't make any appearances and no one knows what she looks like." Kurt muttered as Rachel turned up the TV

"As we mentioned last week the mysterious L. Q. McHugh had scheduled her first ever public appearance for the end of next week. However her publicist has just released a statement that due to a family emergency the appearance will be indefinitely postponed. We will keep you up to date on this developing story."

Brittany's stomach suddenly dropped as she registered what the news anchor had said. "Britt, honey are you alright, you look pale." Brittany didn't answer as her phone began to ring. Not thinking about where she was she opened it.

"Quinn, oh Thank God…Wait what's wrong…. No, God No….Quinn please stop crying, it'll be fine, they'll find him….Alright, I'm coming….No don't argue with me Q, I am coming you can't be alone right now….Quinn take a deep breath, I know you're scared, I'll be there as soon as I can….I love you too Q, I'll be there soon promise, stay strong." Brittany hung up the phone to see eleven pairs of eyes staring at her, but the only ones she focused on were those of her wife.

"Brittany what's going on? Was that Quinn as in Quinn Fabray?" Brittany suddenly began to feel nervous and guilty. Brittany had only ever kept one secret from Santana and it had just been revealed.

"Yes," she said looking away suddenly.

"Brittany, why is she calling you, what is going on?" Santana looked as if she was going to explode.

"She called me because she needs me right now and because we have been in contact since six months after graduation."

Santana's eyes went wide and everyone in the room held their breath, "What! Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep this a secret from me?"

Brittany was freely crying now, she hated that she'd hurt Santana and possibly broken her trust, but Quinn had asked Brittany to keep their friendship a secret. The blonde was broken and lost when she left Lima, and had called Brittany hysterical one night. After talking for hours, Brittany promised to be there for Quinn and to not tell anyone that she talked to Quinn, at Quinn's insistence. "She made me promise not to. She called me hysterical because her grandfather had died. She was so fragile and vulnerable, and she needed someone, but she couldn't face anyone else. So I promised to keep our friendship quiet. Soon so many years passed, and she was too afraid to contact anyone, that you'd all hate her for disappearing"

"Damn straight she should be afraid. She fucking abandoned us." Puck roared.

"She didn't!" Brittany yelled at her friend's defense. They had no clue.

"Yes she did and she made you, my wife, lie to me. She is still and always will be a self-centered, mean, bitch." Santana screamed.

"No that is a lie, San. You don't know what you are talking about. Quinn is the kindest most selfless person I know."

"No she isn't she has you brain washed. No contact in ten years Brit. We were all there for her through everything, her pregnancy, being thrown out of her house, her depressed punk stage, when her father died at the end of senior year. And how did she repay us, by walking away and never looking back." Finn shrugged off Rachel who was trying to hold him back and sooth him. Anger filled his eyes.

"That's not true; Quinn loves and cares for everyone in this room." Brittany was crying harder, this wasn't how this was supposed to happen. Quinn was supposed to be here at this reunion explaining to everyone what she'd done and why. The worst part was Brittany desperately wanted to leave, not to avoid the Spanish Inquisition, she was receiving right now, but because Quinn needed her and every minute she stayed in the old Berry home was a minute longer Quinn was alone.

"Prove it." Kurt challenged.

"Because Quinn is Anonymous."

**Please Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had some writer's block for this story. Not my favorite chapter, but necessary. Next one should be better. Disclaimer: I do NOT own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to FOX and its creators.**

Anonymous Ch. 5

There was stunned silence in the room as everyone took in Brittany's words. Santana was the first to recover, "what do you mean she's Anonymous? You mean The Anonymous?" Anonymous had become the topic of conversation often when the glee gang got together, it didn't take long for everyone to realize that their little glee club had a secret benefactor. The most recent recipients of Anonymous's generosity were Mike and Tina, whose house had been burnt down after a lightning strike. Three days after the incident a check for enough money to cover the rebuilding of the house came in the mail.

Brittany sighed and pushed her hair away from her face, this wasn't her secret to tell but it seemed she had no choice. "Yes. Quinn is The Anonymous, the same Anonymous who paid for the glee clubs trip to nationals, the same Anonymous who paid for Stacy and Stevie to go to private school, the same Anonymous to hire and pay for Puck's lawyer when he got arrested, who financed Kurt and Blaine's play, paid for Mike and Tina's new house," Brittany looked over at her wife giving her a small smile, " who created the scholarship for you to go to Columbia, and gave her bone marrow for Lily's transplant. Actually it was her idea to have the marrow drive."

"You're joking right?" Finn asked hesitantly.

"Seriously Finn, why would I joke about something like that?" Brittany snapped. Everyone flinched at her tone not used to the mild mannered happy dancer coming across so short.

"It just doesn't make much sense." Mercedes tried to explain, "I mean she hasn't talk to us in ten years yet she's been doing all this stuff for us."

"She didn't know how." Brittany clarified, "She, things weren't great with Quinn when she left, and she was messed up and it took her a long time to get straight. By then she was too scared to contact anyone and then as time passed she became more and more afraid of how you all would feel about her showing up back in your lives. I tried to convince her to come clean years ago, but you know Quinn, she can be stubborn, and rejection, especially from those she loves so much, who she respects so much, is her greatest fear. It is a crippling fear as you can tell. She was finally going to come here and explain but something has happened and right now I need to go to her. She needs me."

"What's happened? Why does she need you so much?" Santana glared at Brittany, daring her to lie again.

"Her husband has gone missing in Afghanistan." Brittany answered honestly.

"She's married?" Puck sounded surprised and a little disappointed.

"Yes, and happily for seven years now. Colon is her life and I am sure she is barely holding on by a thread right now. So if you will excuse me now, I am going to help my friend, just like she has helped all of us."

"I am coming." Santana told her. Brittany just nodded she figured as much.

"Us too." Rachel called, Brittany turned to see everyone nodding. It made her smile. It was nice to see her friends stepping up for Quinn when they were still so confused and upset. "Thank you, but you can't all come. It would just be overwhelming for Quinn and she doesn't need that right now."

"I am still coming." Puck's tone told her he wouldn't change his mind, "If anyone deserves to see her after all these years it's me." Brittany shrugged, she wasn't sure if Puck's Baby Mama claim was credible any longer after so many years but she wouldn't fight him.

"Finn and I too. She saved our daughter's life, I want; I need to be there for her now." Rachel was walking towards Brittany with Finn trailing behind. "Fine but that is it."

Fifteen minutes later the Berry home was cleared out, Lily was entrusted in Kurt and Blaine's care, and Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Finn, and Puck were on their way to catch the next flight to North Carolina.

Six hours after leaving the Berry house, the group of friends found themselves in a rental car with Brittany driving towards Quinn's house. The entire trip had been too quiet for Brittany's liking, Santana would barely look at her. It hurt her that Santana was so upset but Brittany would make the same decision again. Quinn had needed someone she could trust and Brittany had promised to be that person. Granted Quinn had Colon now, or at least Brittany prayed she still had him, but Brittany would never stop being Quinn's rock.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Quinn." Brittany said as the drew closer to their destination. Santana finally looked over at her. "I just don't understand why you couldn't have told me. I would have kept it a secret too. She was my best friend too, Brit."

Brittany reached over and placed her hand on her wife's and squeezed it. "I know, but I couldn't break Quinn's trust at the time. She needed someone in her corner that she could trust completely. I needed to be the person."

"But why couldn't I be too? Two is better than one." Santana sounded so hurt and betrayed.

"She was scared at the time to come to you. Remember you had that giant fight right before graduation, and well Quinn didn't know where she stood with you." Santana shook her head and turned to look out the window. The next twenty minutes of the drive were as quiet as the first thirty. Brittany turned up a long drive way lined on either side with woods, as the woods cleared a large plantation style home came into view. Pretty gardens surrounded the house. A three car garage was situated at the side of the drive, at the end of it a basketball net stood. "This is where Quinn lives?" Puck asked in awe as the stepped out of the car.

Brittany nodded, "Yes. Quinn doesn't really like it, thinks it's too big."

Leading up to the front door Brittany took a deep breath before knocking. A moment passed before the door flew open and Quinn appeared. Her eyes were red and puffy and tear tracks lined her cheeks. "B!" she yelled out and then threw her arms around the taller blonde. Brittany pulled her in close and held her tight. "Shh, I am here, shh I have you." She whispered into her friend's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ideas were flowing so here is the next chapter. Hope this one is better and more up to par. Please review. Thank you. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to FOX and its creators.**

Chapter 6

Quinn couldn't believe it when she saw Brittany at the front door. She had obviously been expecting her oldest and best friend, but she hadn't expected Brittany to get there so fast. Quinn felt her emotions explode and threw her arms around her friend. The pain of the news that she'd been desperately trying to hold in and hide for the past two days broke free. She barely felt Brittany picking her up in her arms and moving her to the living room. Brittany sat with Quinn in her lap and Quinn let her. It felt so great to be in Brittany's arms. Her friend somehow comforted her and gave her strength at the same time. When her tears had finished falling Quinn moved off Brittany's lap but remained holding Brittany's hand. "I didn't expect you here until tomorrow. How did you get here so fast?"

"Benefit of having a famous Broadway star as a friend who can call in a favor to get a private jet." Brittany smiled cautiously at her. Confused Quinn looked around and finally noticed the four other people in the room. They stood together in a united front at the entrance of her living room. Quinn's breath caught in her throat. "Oh." She wanted to duck her head in shame at finally seeing her friends from high school but she couldn't instead she studied them. They all looked relatively the same just older. Puck had lost his Mohawk but still had his hair buzzed, so much like Colon's, Rachel was wearing stylish clothes Quinn never thought the girl, no woman now, would were. Santana's hair was cut in a short bob and she wore a sleek pants suit, such a lawyer, and Finn, Finn had changed the least and it was comforting for Quinn to see.

Quinn was about to say something when a shriek filled the air, "Momma!" A blonde blur flew in the room from the entrance that led towards the dining room, a similar but slower blonde blur followed. Quinn desperately wiped away her tears before her sons could see. Her eldest stopped when he noticed the company, his little brother running into the back of him and landing on his bum. The little tyke, instead of crying, stood and shook himself off and went to go sit in Quinn's lap completely oblivious to everyone else in the room. "Aunt Brittany!" The older blonde yelled when he recognized his favorite Aunt and was soon jumping into her lap and hugging her tight. "I didn't know you were coming." He laughed and Brittany laughed along with him her hand mussing up his hair. "I wanted it to be a surprise." Quinn sent an appreciative smile at her friend.

"Who are they?" Her son pointed to the group. Brittany stood and put him on the floor while taking his hand and walking him over to the group of friends, "Let me tell you. This is my wife, you remember me talking about her?"

"Aunt Santana." He let go of Brittany's hand and like the little gentleman he was stuck out his hand in greeting, "I'm Evan Noah McHugh." He stated proudly. "Aunt Brittany and Momma talk about you all the time." Quinn giggle at his elongation of 'all'. Quinn grew a little nervous when Santana didn't answer right away but sighed when Santana took Evan's hand. "Nice to finally meet you, buddy, sorry I didn't make it before." Evan shrugged, "It's cool, Momma says you're the best lawyer in New York."

Quinn's youngest took this time to slide off her lap and toddle over to the group, but he stopped just behind his older brother, peeking around shyly. "Who's this?" Santana ask nicely. Quinn, though Brittany had told her many times, was surprised at how good with kids Santana appeared to be.

"This is my little brother, Sean Graham McHugh. He's two." Quinn shook her head, Evan was so proud to be a big brother.

"Nice to meet you too, Sean." Santana shook his extended little hand too. "Who day?" Sean asked looking up at the rest of the group. Quinn decided it was time for her to join the group. Stepping up she picked Sean up and placed him on her hip. "Evan, Sean meet my friends from high school. Finn, Rachel, and Noah."

Ethan's eyes grew wide at the mention of Puck. "You're Beth's daddy." Puck for his part looked just as surprised at Evan's knowledge of who he was as Evan had a learning who Noah was. "Beth looks more like Momma." Evan announced which caused Quinn to laugh heartily. Leave it to children to make an awkward situation bearable. Puck smiled at Evan and then up at Quinn, "Yes, yes she does. That's a good thing huh, buddy."

Evan nodded his head, "Momma's beautiful."

"Pwertty." Sean agreed. Quinn turned over and kissed her son's forehead and ruffled Evan's hair with her free hand. "Aren't you two so kind. Now what was it you wanted honey?"

Seeming to remember his reason for running to find his mother Evan turned, "Can I watch TV?"

"Sure, honey. Remember to let your brother pick a show after you, alright."

"Yes, Momma. Come on Sean." Evan grabbed his little brother's hand and Quinn placed him on the ground. The two took off out of the room but not before Evan called back, "Nice to meet you." Quinn smiled proudly, if anything her sons were polite.

Turning Quinn noticed her former friends staring at her with various degrees of confusion on their faces. "So, would you like a drink?" Quinn was at a loss as what to say next. The foursome just nodded and Quinn lead them into the kitchen for what she was sure was going to be long painful conversation, one she wasn't in the mood to have, but new she had to.

Noah looked around the house as Quinn led them towards the kitchen, it was as gigantic looking inside as it had been outside, but unlike Quinn's childhood mansion, it was warm and homely. Picture of Quinn and her family lined the halls as did toys. Most of the pictures were of Quinn's sons but Puck also noticed a few from high school and a bunch of Beth at various ages.

"What would you like? I have water, juice, and soda. Sorry we don't keep alcohol in the house." Noah replied with soda like everyone else. He wasn't very surprised that Quinn didn't keep alcohol in her house, but he could really use a beer right then.

"So they know about Beth and me?" Puck asked the question that jumped to the forefront of his mind upon hearing Evan declaring him Beth's dad.

Quinn nodded as she looked down at her glass and ran her finger around the edge. "I decided it was important to upfront and honest with my children. Beth is my daughter and they deserve to know they have an older sister and well she is your daughter so they have the right to know about you." Noah nodded, he was actually proud of Quinn for not hiding her past. Though she hadn't talked to anyone but Brittany in ten years it was clear from the pictures in the house that she wasn't completely running from her past.

"Do they…have they met Beth?"

"A few times. Evan is five so he remembers her and knows her, Sean's a little young. She was here for Evan's fifth birthday last month, stayed a week before heading back home."

"Shelby didn't tell me that you were in contact with them."

"I asked her not too."

"Why?" Quinn looked away before rubbing her face in her hand. "Please can we not do this now, Noah. I can't handle this on top of everything else." Though she was speaking to him she glanced at Santana, Rachel, and Finn as well. Brittany was sending him the dirtiest look he'd ever seen her let alone anyone else give. Puck felt slightly ashamed at attacking Quinn when they had come to help her. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I know I owe you all an explanation, but I can't right now. I…" She looked as if she was going to cry again but somehow managed to control herself. Brittany pulled her hands towards her. "Quinn what happened, why didn't you call me yesterday?"

"I…I was just so shocked and then Colon's parents called and the woman from the base came over. I know they were trying to help but it just wanted them to all leave, and then I had to call Tristan. I'm sorry B I wanted to call you, and need too, but I was so overwhelmed. I mean how could this happen? Why Colon?"

Brittany rubbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it. Puck wished it could be him comforting Quinn, but he knew he'd lost that job years ago. "Did they tell you anything?"

"Not really, just that he'd been on a special mission with his team and that they'd been ambushed. No one will give me anything else. God Britt, this was his last tour. He was going to be trainer at the Ranger training facility; he was going to be safe. Six more months and he was going to be home."

Brittany pulled Quinn into a hug, "I know, I know. But Quinn he is going to come home, this Colon we are talking about, he'd never leave you or the boys. Colon's the best Army Ranger I know, he will come home."

"I need him, Britt, I can't do this alone." Quinn buried her head into Brittany's shoulder.

"You won't he'll come home, they'll find him, and until then you have me."

"Us." Puck amended. Despite everything Puck was determined to be there for Quinn, she'd saved him now it was his turn to repay the debt.

"Uh Quinn, is this, I mean…."Rachel's hesitant voice drew Puck's and everyone else attention. Puck saw her pointing to a black and white photo on the refrigerator and Puck's stomach sank, he knew what that was.

Quinn turned her eyes to the photo on the fridge and she choked back a sub as she nodded her head and her hands fell to her stomach. "Twins, I just found out two weeks ago. Colon doesn't even know yet. "

"How, how far along?" Brittany asked quietly, her hold on Quinn tightening.

"Two months."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I just finished grad school and got married. Crazy time in my life. Please forgive me. Hope you like the update. As always I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs for FOX and it creators. **

Chapter 7:

Rachel had only been in Quinn Fabray's home for two hours but she already knew that the former blonde cheerleader's life was nothing like she'd imagined it would be like, and yet she wasn't surprised by what she'd found. After Quinn's revelation that she was two month's pregnant with twins no one, even Brittany hadn't known what to say, not that they had much of a chance as Evan came into the kitchen asking if they could all watch a movie together. Rachel had watched as Quinn's face morphed from pain and sadness to happiness and adoration as her eyes landed on her eldest son. She'd merely nodded and told him to pick something out and that they'd all be there shortly. When the little boy had gone Quinn turned to everyone.

"I hope you don't mind. I…I haven't told them yet, and well I want, could you help me make them happy one more time before I tell them about Colon?"

Rachel couldn't deny Quinn's request and neither could anyone else. Rachel knew what it was like to want to protect your children and want to keep them happy for as long as possible. So now Rachel found herself helping Quinn carry two tired blonde haired boys up to bed. Brittany had originally gotten up to help, but Rachel had insisted in helping. She needed to talk to Quinn privately before everything got crazy, before her chance was over.

Rachel took Evan, stating that Quinn shouldn't be carrying Evan in her condition, Quinn had just laughed and shook her head, but scooped up her two year old instead. Quinn pointed Rachel towards Evan's room at the end of the hallway as she took Sean into the room closet to what Rachel assumed was the Master bedroom. The little boy's room was painted a light green, with spaceships, satellites, stars, and planets painted on the ceiling. Legos and Transformers as well as some GI Joes littered the floor. Gently Rachel laid the sleeping boy in his bed. He rolled over on his stomach as he mumbled, "Momma plays your Lullabies whenever we are sick." Rachel's movements were stilled at the revelation. When she'd first found out about Lily's diagnosis she'd wanted to do something for her daughter, for all the children facing cancer, so she recorded Lullabies and all the proceeds from the sales went to the American Cancer Society. "Your voice is nice, but I like Momma's better, sorry." Rachel giggled at the little boy, "I like her voice too." Rachel admitted. Rachel always thought Quinn's voice was much more suited for soft songs and Lullabies than her own.

Heading out she passed Quinn who winked at her before walking over to Evan and giving him a gentle kiss goodnight. When Quinn shut the door and both women were left alone in the hallway Rachel took her chance. "Quinn?'

Quinn turned to her "yes?" Rachel's voice was stopped as she studied her best frienemy from high school. Quinn was definitely even more gorgeous now than she had been in high school, but there was exhaustion to her. In high school Rachel always found a deep sadness and fear in the blonde's eyes, that sadness and fear was gone now, but it had been replaced by a deep worry and tiredness. Quinn looked as if she could fall asleep on her feet, yet when Quinn looked at her sons or talked of Colon, there was a happiness and spark in her eyes that Rachel had never seen before. Quinn's eyes had always been the portal to her true emotions and now they told the story of a young woman who'd been through too much for her young age. It saddened Rachel to see that despite getting out of Lima and finding her Love and having two beautiful sons, life was still throwing curve balls at the blonde and wearing her down.

"Um…I" Rachel shook her head as tears came to her eyes, "I can't thank you enough for what you did for Lily. You, you saved my daughter's life." Quinn gave her a small smile and shrugged. "It was the least I could do; after all I did to you and Finn."

Rachel put up her hand to stop Quinn, "You were a child Quinn, you made mistakes, I forgave you long ago, I thought you knew that."

"I do. But my actions freshman and sophomore year, nothing negates them or justifies them. Besides, I couldn't ever let a child; especially my friend's suffer like that when I could help."

Rachel wanted to say more, tell Quinn that she understood why Quinn had been the way she was. Rachel didn't know everything but she knew enough to know that Russell Fabray had been a horrible father and Rachel suspect an abusive one, if not physically definitely verbally, but she kept quiet. Quinn threw her arm around Rachel's as they headed back down stairs to the others, "Who'd of known that I of all people would be the bone marrow match for Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson's child." Rachel couldn't help but laugh, because seriously who would have ever guessed that.

Finn, Puck, and Santana were looking around Quinn's living room and den as she and Rachel came back from putting the boys to bed. Brittany was sat on the couch resting her eyes. It was late about 9:00 at night and Quinn was sure that none of them had eaten much. "Would you like me to order pizza or cook something? I have chicken in the fridge, and pasta for you Rachel."

Rachel shook her head, "Oh I'm not a vegetarian any longer, it wasn't a healthy enough diet for Lily, so anything is fine."

Quinn nodded and looked at the others, they all shrugged. "Pizza?" Five head nodded in reply and Quinn went off to call. When she returned for a second time, Rachel, Finn, Santana, and Puck were staring at a large black and white photograph of two little boys running in a filed towards a pond with a single larger oak tree at it edge. Standing by the tree in a dark shadow was a tall man waiting for them.

"This is an L. Q. McHugh original?" Santana said in awe as Quinn approached.

"Yes it is."

"I've never seen it before, you know on sale." Rachel commented as she studied the picture closer.

"It's from the private collection." Quinn smiled at Brittany who rolled her eyes and giggled.

Four heads turned towards her in shock, "How'd you get that. Her prints go for thousands, even I know that. Something from the private collection must cost a small fortune. And wouldn't you have to know her?"

"I do, quiet well." Quinn smiled. Brittany was barely composing herself behind Quinn. Santana looked at Quinn, then to Brittany, and back to the photograph after a moment she gasped and turned quickly back to Quinn

"Holy Shit, you are L.Q. McHugh."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Newest chapter hope you all like it. To answer some questions, this is slightly AU. The first two chapters took place over time. Mike and Tina were helped by Quinn, as is detailed in the revelation chapter. Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate them. Please keep on helping me improve my writing skills. Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE. GLEE belongs to FOX and it's creators. ENJOY!**

Chapter 8:

Quinn tried not to laugh at the four shocked faces staring at her. She wasn't surprised by their shock, it's not like she'd let anyone back in high school know she loved photography or that she'd gotten her father to put a darkroom in their basement when she was twelve. It was one of the few good and kind things he ever did for her. Though they shouldn't be surprised she was a writer as well, I mean she had had a book glued to her hand pretty much all through high school.

"When they asked me what I wanted my pen name to be, I had been in a period of my life where I was just beginning to accept who I wa , all of me. I was Loner Lucy, who was shy, friendless, and bullied throughout grade and middle school, I was HBIC Quinn who ruled McKinely High with an iron fist only to fall from grace, and I was the newly Mr. Colon McHugh who was finally completely happy and in love. So I picked a name that reflexed all sides all versions of me. Lucy Quinn McHugh, L. Q. McHugh for short."

Rachel was shaking her head in disbelief as she glanced at the other still confused faces, "But...but L. Q. McHugh's biography says she's been taking photographs since middle school and writing since high school." Rachel stated it as if it was a fact from the Bible or scientific law.

"I have."

"You didn't do any of that in high school," Finn refuted.

"Just because I didn't show you doesn't mean I didn't. My photography and writings in high school were private. For my eyes only." Quinn said firmly. "It was just mine. A way for me to escape, to do something I wanted to do and to be just me while doing it. I wasn't Loner Lucy or HBIC, or Juno, or Russell Fabray's perfect Christian daughter, I was just me, Lucy Quinn." Quinn's voice faded as she spoke and tears filled her eyes. She hated remembering her past; she tried to so as little as possible.

No one said anything for a moment. Brittany eventually stood and pulled Quinn into a big hug. "Hey now, none of that; we don't think about back then, we don't think about him." Brittany whispered kindly into Quinn's ear. "You're not that scared little girl anymore; you're an amazing mother, wonderful wife, and talented author and photographer."

Quinn pulled back and rubbed her eyes, "I know. Sorry, it's just with everything with Colon, I… I can feel myself slipping."

"Have you called Andrew?" Brittany moved some of Quinn's bangs from her eyes and smiled gently and soothingly.

"Yes. We had a long talk. I'm good. I swear."

"Good." Turning Brittany faced their friends. Quinn could see the concern and confusion in their eyes and faces.

"Quinn started to realize that her work was publishable in college at Yale. She was hesitant to pursue either as a career but eventually Colon and I convinced her. As you can see we were right when we said she'd be a sensation."

Quinn giggled at Brittany who winked at her. "I haven't argued with either of you since."

Motioning to the couches Quinn sat, "Explanations are obviously still needed." Sighing she rubbed her face for the millionth time that day.

"No, it's been a long day, we can talk tomorrow." Puck said coming up to her and pulling her into a hug. "You don't need to worry about explaining everything to us now. We are here for you; you can tell us later when Colon is home." Quinn nodded into Puck's chest. The old familiar feeling of being in his strong arms calming her, she could feel herself relaxing and suddenly yawning. "I think someone needs to go to bed." Puck joked.

"What about the pizza?" She yawned again as she pulled from his embrace.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." She admitted. She really did just want to crawl into bed and sleep. Maybe these past few days were just a nightmare and she'd wake up with Colon next to her watching her sleep like he always did after coming home from a tour.

"Then you go to bed. We'll take care of the pizza when it gets here. Seriously you look like you're going to fall asleep on your feet. Go to bed." Quinn laughed a little.

"Alright." Quickly she said goodnight to everyone and headed upstairs. She figured Brittany would take care of the sleep arrangement. First she checked on her boys, both were sleeping soundly. It was good to see, healing almost. Her children always seemed to calm the storms brewing inside of her. She loved them so much; she couldn't imagine her life without Beth, Evan, or Sean in it. She knew she'd have to tell the boys and Beth about Colon eventually, but she didn't know when. Hopefully she'd hear from the Army soon telling her that Colon was safe and on his way home.

Finally in her room, Quinn threw on one of Colon's larger Army workout shirts and slid into bed. Her hand slid over her stomach, her mind's eye seeing her growing babies there. "Everything is going to be alright, your Daddy loves you and he will be home soon." She promised the babies as much as herself. "He's coming home, and until then we have our friends." Quinn smiled at that, "We have our friends back." Then she drifted off to sleep for the first time since hearing about Colon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana looked around the large guestroom that Brittany had said they would be staying in; apparently it was the one Brittany always stayed in when she visited Quinn. Santana couldn't help but wonder how many times that had been; the list of videos, workshops, classes, and meetings Brittany had attended over the past ten years rolled through her head. She understood that loyalty was important to Brittany, it was one of Santana's favorite qualities about her wife, but she never thought she'd be on the other side of that loyalty.

Examining the room she found that most of pictures in this room where of Santana herself, Brittany, and Quinn. Most on the borough were 4x6s from high school, ones Santana had put away in a box two years after hearing nothing from her former best friend. On the walls there were pictures of Santana and Brittany together or pictures of Brittany with Quinn. The pictures were intermixed giving the impression that the trio had never been separated, but if you really paid attention you would notice almost right away that there were no pictures of Santana and Quinn together. Santana had a sudden urge deep in her stomach to change that.

"Everyone's in their rooms." Santana turned to see Brittany leaning against the door frame. She simply nodded and returned to the wall in front of her. Her eyes glued to the picture of Quinn lying in a hospital bed, her face drenched in sweat. Next to her Brittany was sat, though her wife wasn't looking the other blonde, instead her eyes were bright as she gazed lovingly on a small newborn baby.

"It's Evan." Brittany said coming up behind Santana. She didn't touch her though, just hovered as if she wasn't sure if she was allowed to comfort Santana. "I was in Charlotte doing that Jay Z video when I got the call from Colon. I got there just in time to be in the room."

Santana shut her eyes trying to stop the tears that were attempting to escape her eyes. "I've missed all the births," she shook her head in frustration, "Beth because I was being an insecure bitch at the time and couldn't even take my best friend into my house, and Evan and Sean because of a stupid fight that left my best friend afraid to come to me."

"It wasn't just the fight, and it wasn't your fault. Quinn she didn't, she couldn't be a part of that world, our world until now. Eighteen years of pain don't heal in days or weeks, or even a couple years." Santana felt Brittany press her front to Santana's back and her arms loop around Santana's waist. Like it had been from the first day they met, Santana melted into the blonde's arms. The only other person she'd been this vulnerable with, this comfortable with, was Quinn. Clearly her friend hadn't felt the same.

"She let you."

"So she could feel as if she was still in your life. Baby," Brittany turned Santana so that the Latina was looking at her, "She loves you so much. When I told her you got into Columbia she was so proud and then when I told her we couldn't afford for you to go she cried. She went on and on about how it wasn't fair that you deserved to follow your dream. Obviously she found a way of making sure you did. In the past ten years it was you, you who she regretted cutting out the most. It was you that she yearned to reconnect the most with. She just didn't know how. I told her you missed her too, that you'd welcome her back with open arms once she explained, but she wasn't ready yet. I wish she had been nine years ago, but she wasn't."

Santana nodded, "I still wish I'd been here for the births of her children, for her wedding. That she had been at our wedding."

Brittany cupped Santana's cheek gently and kissed her lightly on the lips, "You can be here now, for the twins births and as for our wedding, I know it won't really make up for anything, but… but she was at our wedding."

Santana stepped back shocked. No, there was no way Quinn was at the wedding. She would have noticed if her best friend, absent for five years, showed up at her wedding. "No."

Brittany nodded and took Santana's hand and led her from their bedroom and down the stairs and into the basement and finally into one of the two rooms off the main area, which looked like a toy store blew up in it. Brittany flicked on the lights and Santana saw a room full of pictures. They were all different sizes, there were some incredible pictures, but what drew her eyes was the back wall was full of pictures from her and Brittany's wedding. "It's Quinn most personal collection. She took everything in here."

Santana walked up to the largest picture it was an exact replica of the one in her and Brittany's home, the one they'd picked from their official wedding photos to be framed. "She…"

"Was our photography, yes." Brittany nodded a huge smile on her face.

"But how, I didn't even notice." Santana didn't know how she could not have known that their wedding photographer was Quinn.

"Well first off she was seven months pregnant with Evan, so she was getting pretty big, even in her face. Second she wore a black wig; third she wore blue contacts, and wore,"

"Those damn sun glasses unless her eyes were behind the camera. God damn it, she should be a freakin spy, I didn't even suspect." Santana shook her head, Brittany was right it didn't make thing completely better but it warmed her soul to know that her best friend hadn't missed her wedding. "Why didn't she say anything then?"

Brittany shrugged, "A combination of not wanting to make you upset on your wedding and not being ready yet. "

"I can't believe it." Turning her attention to the rest of the room she surveyed her friend's most treasured collection. Some photographs were of places, some which Santana recognized like McKinley High on a football night, some she didn't like the small little white church in the woods, the rest were of people. Many she recognized, like the Glee club at Nationals in Florida, Brittany dancing, Rachel performing at what Santana knew was her first Broadway musical, Kurt and Blaine accepting the Tony for their play, and many more of the glee club achieving their dreams.

"She's been to almost everything." Santana realized.

"Easy when you're L.Q. McHugh and can get tickets to anything, and no one knows what you look like." Brittany smirked.

"Seriously a secret agent." Santana paused a minute and then became serious, "How many times?"

"What?" Brittany asked confused.

"How many times were you here when I thought you were somewhere else?" The sharp feeling of betrayal piercing her soul again; Santana knew it wasn't like Brittany was cheating on her, but it almost felt like that. Brittany had consistently lied to her and snuck off to be with Quinn.

"Three times a year, sometime four in the beginning when things were really rough." Santana nodded it wasn't nearly as many times as she'd feared. "I am so sorry, Santana. Please forgive me." Brittany was crying now. Santana pulled her into her arms and held her tight, "I do, I want to and I will, just give me some time. It's a lot to come to terms with. I never thought you'd lie to me and now I find out that you've been doing it for ten years."

"I'm sorry, but it was Quinn, and she needed…" Santana placed her finger to Brittany's lips silencing her.

"I understand, I do. If it was anyone other than Q, well this conversation would be going in a totally different direction. Though I am upset and feel a little betrayed, I am also so happy that you were there for her when I couldn't for whatever reason. I love Quinn. She may drive me up the wall, but I love her and I will never stop."

Brittany closed her eyes as she hugged Santana again. "Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome. Now come on, let's go to bed and christen your…our second bedroom." It wasn't Brittany's room anymore, Santana was sure of that, it was now theirs and she had a feeling that it would be used even more often than before.

"Oh yes, sweet lady kisses and sexy time." Brittany bounced out of the room pulling Santana with her. Yes, they'd be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hope you all like the newest chapter. It is on the shorter side. Should be getting into the story now. We'll start finding out about Quinn's past both childhood and college, how she and Colon met, we'll find out Colon's fate (that is awhile off though). Please, Please Review. Your insight and opinions matter and help me improve my writing. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. Glee belongs to FOX and it's creators. ENJOY!**

Finn found himself awake before everyone in the house. It was barely five o'clock. Back in high school he'd have never considered waking up at such an ungodly hour, but things had changed, he'd changed since then. When Lily had been born he'd done his duty as husband and father by getting up and doing some of the late night, early morning feedings. Then when Lily had become so sick he began waking just to check on her, to see if she was still with them or if the angels had come to take her back to heaven. So now here he was in the early morning hours just before the sun woke up walking around his ex-girlfriend two times over, home.

He had been impressed but not surprised when Brittany had pulled up to the mansion style home. He'd always known Quinn would be successful. What delighted Finn the most was that upon walking into the home he instantly knew that despite its outward appearance, this home was nothing like Fabray Mansion. Off and on for three years he'd spent more time in that house than he'd ever wanted too. Mentally he kicked himself for not realizing fully how truly messed up the Fabray home was. It wasn't until senior year when Russell Fabray died, and Quinn began to fall apart again (though once again the hadn't noticed) did he begin to recognize how aloof, uncaring, and unloving the Fabray family was. Frannie who'd come home for the service never spoke to Quinn, apparently still blaming Quinn for their parents brief split up (Russell had been welcomed back into the family by Judy with open arms at the beginning of Senior year), and Judy had drunk herself into a stupor everyday. The funeral responsibilities had fallen to Quinn. It most have been difficult to plan to funeral of the man who abandoned you when you needed him most. It still ashamed Finn that he was so obtuse to others feelings and struggles back in high school. He'd always thought Kurt or Rachel had the hardest high school experience, but really Quinn had won that contest by miles.

Exploring the house some more as he moved to where he thought the kitchen was, Finn found the office. There were two desks in there facing each other from opposite sides. One was clearly Quinn's, there was laptop on the antique cherry desk, flowers in a crystal vase and toys all around the bottom of the desk and chair. On the wall behind the desk there were two diplomas one for a Bachelor's in Liberal Arts from Yale and the other for a Master's in Fine Arts in Creative Writing from Boston University. Finn remembered one of Rachel's friends attended BU's MFA program and had bragged that it was one of the top 10 creative writing programs.

In the corner on a smaller desk was an old typewriter, Finn guessed from the early 1900s. Of course there were also pictures of Beth, Evan, and Sean all over both the big desk and the little table as well as a zillion Postit notes, pens and pencils, frankly the desk was a complete mess.

Walking to the other side of the room Finn studied Colon's work area. His desk was more modern looking than Quinn's antique one, and was made of oak rather than cherry so it was lighter. A closed laptop held it's place in the center of the desk, pens and pencils sat prim and proper in a holder, a gold name plate reading Major Colon McHugh was placed at the front of the desk next to a plastic name plate that held # 1 Daddy. A diploma from Yale and a certificate of completion from Ranger training hung on the wall. There were only two picture on the desk; the first was of Quinn in her wedding dress, Finn had never seen her look more beautiful in the form fitting strapless gown and her hair swept up into a mess up do, she looked so happy he could see a sparkle in her usually sullen hazel orbs. The second photo was a family portrait of Colon with Quinn and the kids. Gently picking up the photo Finn examined the man in the photograph. He'd seen plenty of pictures of Colon in the last twenty-four hours but he hadn't had a chance to really look at the man who'd captured and apparently fixed Quinn's heart. Something that neither he nor Puck had been able to do; they'd actually only done her fragile heart more damage. As Finn studied the picture he discovered that Colon was a mix between himself and Puck. He was as tall as Finn maybe a little taller but had more of Puck's physic. His jaw was chiseled and box like, his hair was buzzed short in the military fashion but appeared to be blonde. His eyes were a bright blue, much like little Sean's. Finn had to admit, however begrudgingly, that Colon was a very handsome man and in another lifetime or perhaps with different life choices could have been a model or movie star. It was no doubt in Finn's mind that if, no when, Quinn decided to grace a red carpet the couple would instantly become fan favorites and top the hottest couples list.

"He looks like everything I ever thought Quinn would, should end up with." Turning Finn saw his old friend leaning against the doorframe to the office.

"Handsome, accomplished, brave, a true knight in shining armor." Finn replied as he replaced the picture in the exact same place he'd found it, if the conditions of their desks were any indication Colon was the neat freak in the family.

"Is it horrible to be a little jealous of a man who is likely dead or fighting for his life right now?" Puck asked seriously and earnestly.

Finn shook his head as he accepted the coffee that Puck handed him. "No, I think not. He has Quinn, and though I love Rachel more than anything and wouldn't change anything in my life, Quinn is Quinn and …"

"She was the fantasy. The girl all us common men wished to have." Finn nodded. There was nothing to be said to that. He'd spent the half of his high school career not thinking about Rachel, dreaming up the perfect dream life with Quinn on his arm. They'd life in a large house, have three kids, two boys and a little girl who looked like Quinn. They'd both be successful and happy.

"What are you doing up so early?" Puck asked as he led Finn out to the kitchen, clearly he hadn't had trouble remembering it's whereabouts.

"I'm usually up this early. It's a habit now from having to check up on Lily. You?"

Puck just shrugged and sat at the kitchen table, "Couldn't sleep. I just can't stop thinking about everything we've learned. I mean Quinn went from not being in our lives, as far as we knew, to playing a huge part in them. Now we are here and she's married with two kids and two on the way and her husband missing in actions. It's just so much."

"I know. It's hard to process but she saved my daughter's life I an indebt to her. Not to mention I fell guilty, like I dropped a giant ball in high school. Brittany isn't actually being subtle, and it's clear that something big happened to Quinn in the past."

"Something we all missed."

"You can't feel guilty, we were all young naive kids in high school. It was wasn't our job to look for any problems in Quinn's family life." Brittany appeared beside the two men Santana and Rachel following her.

"But there was something to be found?" Rachel said as she sat on Finn's lap and he hugged her close.

"Yes, but that is not my story to tell. Just know that Quinn doesn't blame any of us for being blind. If anything we helped her, even if we didn't know it."

Finn hated it when people were cryptic. He was more intuitive than he had been in high school but he wasn't great either. He still missed the subtle, okay bigger than subtle, things in people nonverbal communication. Rachel often had to hit him over the head with a frying pan when he clearly wasn't seeing that she was upset or mad.

"Russell was abusive." Rachel stated. Brittany didn't look at her, Finn knew that one, it was definitely a confirmation.

Little feet pounding on the group interrupted to conversation that was to come before it had a chance to start. Evan appeared followed by Sean. Both boys were blonde like their parents, Sean's eyes like Colon, but Evan had Quinn's eyes. Evan was tall for a five year old and thin, again much like Quinn, where as Sean had a stockier broader build, but he was still rather tall for a two year old. "Aunt Brittany can you make us your pancakes? Can we make some for Momma, she is still sleeping."

Brittany stood from he chair and nodded, "Of course, I can't not make my pancakes for my favorite assistant chefs, Evan you know what to get."

Finn smiled as the boys eyes lite up and he ran to a cupboard and pulled out a pan.

"I help." Sean stamped his little foot which caused Rachel to giggle.

"You will, now get over her little man." Brittany smiled and opened her arms for the toddler who promptly ran over too her and was deposited on a chair next to the counter where Brittany was now gathering the ingredients for breakfast.

Finn and everyone else watched in awe as the threesome worked flawlessly. Brittany doing the parts the two little boys were to young to do but other wise letting the twosome pour and mix the ingredients. The threesome laughed and giggled which caused the adults at the table to the same. Soon Mickey Mouse pancakes were finished and everyone was eating quietly at the table.

"My daddy is in the army." Evan said when he was finished eating. "Momma says it is the most honorable job a daddy can have. He is protecting us and Beth and Momma."

Finn gave the boy a tight smile. He had no clue that his daddy could be dead right now.

"It is. We are all proud of him." Rachel replied.

"Momma writes books and takes pictures." Sean supplied now that he too had finished. "Momma makes up the best night time stories. They are scary sometimes and sometimes they are funny and happy."

"I like Disney, do you like Disney?" Evan asked and Finn realized he was looking right at him.

"I do. Aladdin is my favorite."

"Buzz Lightyear is my favorite. Sean likes Ariel, she's a girl."

"Do not, I like Buzz too." Sean yelled back his little face going red.

"Liar all you want to watch is the Little Mermaid. That movie is so old."

"Alright time to take Momma here breakfast." Brittany interrupted the impending fight.

Once gone Santana laughed, "Oh those two are a handful I can tell. Quinn's in for it when they get older."

She definitely was, Finn thought, he just hoped Colon would be here too to help.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. Here is a quick short chapter. Was originally going to be longer but I wanted to get something up. Hope you like it. Shows more interaction btw Quinn and her old friends. Quinn and gang are taking me in a different direction (a longer one too) then I originally thought/planned. Hope you like where I am going. Please continue to review it is SO appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee is property of it's creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Quinn woke to the sound of little feet running to her room. The door swung open with a bang and both Evan and Sean dove onto her bed. "Umph." Quinn gasped as Sean's elbow hit her right breast.<p>

"Sorry Mama."

"It's alright buddy."

"We made you breakfast." Evan announced. Quinn looked up to see Brittany holding a tray with Mickey Mouse pancakes. "Mickey, my favorite. Thank you." Quinn kissed her boy's cheeks befoe taking the tray from Brittany.

"We ate breakfast with everyone Mama. I told them how Daddy is in the Army." Evan beamed

"That's great honey. Was it fun?"

"Yeah, is everyone staying?" Quinn looked at Brittany who nodded her head, "Probably for a day or so."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF QFQFQFQQFQFQ

After breakfast in bed with her boys Quinn took a shower and go read for the day. She had a lot to do she had to meet with Trey her manager, then she had to talk to Margret her editor, and finally she was due to go to the base to take some photographs of the men training and a portrait of the commanding officers. Going to the base was the last thing she wanted to do. Seeing all those men in uniform would only make her miss and worry about Colon more. However she'd promised to take the pictures for a calendar which all the proceeds would go to the Wounded Soldiers Foundation.

Once downstairs Quinn found that it was just Puck and Santana in the house. "Where's everyone?"

"Brittany, Finn, and Rachel took the boys to the park. We figured you had a lot to do today." Santana said as she handed Quinn some water.

"God I already miss coffee," She joked smirking at Santana who returned with her own smirk, the same one from high school.

"So what are your plans?" Puck asked from his seat. It was weird standing in her own kitchen with just her former best friend and former lover when she hadn't seen nor talked to either in 10 years. Quinn was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt for avoiding and abandoning two people who were and still are so important to her. She wished she could have been braver sooner, healed sooner, so that she wouldn't have missed so much of their lives. At least with Santana she had Brittany to keep her in the loop but with Puck it was the opposite. She knew nothing about him; was he married, what was his job? There was so much she didn't know about the father of her eldest child.

"I have some phone calls to make and then a photo shoot at the base."

Santana paused mid drink, "Can't the photo shoot wait?"

Quinn shook her head, if only. "No I promised to do it for the Wounded Soldiers Calendar. It's part of the reason I was going to go public with my identity, so we could raise money with the calendar. That and I promised Colon I'd go public before he came home, that I'd stop hiding." There really wasn't much more to say. She owed it to the soldiers and Colon to continue to work even if all she wanted to do was stay home and hold her baby boys.

"I think they'd understand if you postponed." Puck stared at her from across the room.

"it doesn't matter if they'd understand. A promise is a promise. I told myself when I entered college I'd be true to my word and that's what I plan to do."

"Oh like you were true to your word when you said you'd keep in tough." The verbal slap stung instantly. She her temper begin to boil. Puck had always been able to rile her up with so little words.

"Things happened."

"Your grandpa died, big whoop."

Quinn's eyes narrowed and she stepped forwards only to be halted by a strong hand on her forearm. "You know nothing."

"Then tell us," Puck replied. He stood tall and glared at her.

"I don't have too," and with that she pulled from Santana and marched to her office slamming the door shut. Picking up the phone she called Trey.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ

Santana watched he best friend storm away with a heavy heart. She'd seen the pain in her eyes when Puck verbally attacked her. Turning she quickly closed the small distance between herself and Puck slapping him across the face.

"Ow, what the hell Santana?"

"Don't what the hell me. What the fuck was that Puckerman. Her husband is missing." Fury shone deep in her brown eyes as she glared at him. Puck's head instantly hung, "I know, I'm sorry. I just, I…".

Santana rubbed her face, "I know you're upset with her, mad even, so am I, but now is not the time to pick a fight with her. If we want to keep her in our lives after all this we have to be supportive, not vengeful. "

"I know. I just don't think she needs to stress of working right now with everything going on. Then when she said she had to be true to her word all I could think about was the promise we made to each other at graduation, that no matter what we'd be their fore one another. We'd stay in touch. God Dan. We have a daughter together, that means something, at least to me."

"And to her," Santana replied softly. She'd definitely mellowed over the past ten years. She was more sympathetic and compassionate rather than apathetic and ignorant. "I know it doesn't seem like it at its splitting hairs but she kept part of her promise, she was there for you."

"Don't you think I know that." Puck yelled. Taking a calming breath, "that's what sucks. She could keep that promise but I couldn't she wouldn't let me. I could have been there, I could have been Brittany."

"Perhaps, perhaps not, the important thing is that you are here now, She needs you now, so this is your chance to keep that promise."

Puck smiled, "you're right I should go apologize."

Santana watched him head to the office a small smile on her face. It was nice to be the one reassuring others. Helping Puck even helped herself. The broken or fractured promise of the past didn't matter now, all that was important now was the present and the future it could create.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long break between updates. I hope to be more regular with them for now on, but i can't promise anything. I really hope you like this chapter. It turned out SO different from what I originally planned on. I think its more heartfelt, and I fell like Quinn and Puck wanted this moment. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed please continue to review, I really do appreciate it. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 11<p>

The door to the office was closed sighing Puck gently knocked, he could hear Quinn's voice but not her words. Slowly he pushed open the door and found her sitting at her desk, the phone in her left hand at her ear, her right hand propping up her head.

"Seriously they are going to sew if I don't give more details as to why I postponed the interview…I don't care if my interview was supposed to be a ratings boaster…How much? Okay Okay, release something…I don't know Trey, I can't think about this now…Fine just tell them that my husband has gone MIA and that until I know more about his situation I will not be doing any interviews… No don't give out his name, it's private. Tell them they will know his name when he is home safe and sound with me…Thank you Trey, yes I'll let you know as soon as I hear something. Bye."

Her eyes raised to Puck and he was struck by the exhaustion and fear within them. "What?"

"My manager Trey, apparently NBC was going to sew if I didn't give more information about my pull out from their exclusive interview. Media vultures." She was rubbing her forehead as she picked up the phone again. Puck leaned against the waiting for her to finish. He hated that she had to still work, that her life went on, when Colon was gone, missing. He knew Quinn, he knew that she just wanted to be left alone to process everything, to lay in bed or on the couch with her boys in her arms.

"Hi Marget…thank you…yes an extension would be great…I don't know how long, things are crazy right now…the boys are doing well but I haven't told them yet, I just don't know how…thanks, I'll let you know soon when I can have the manuscript in. Bye." Quinn smiled as she hung up the phone, "Luckily the publishing industry is a little more leant with deadlines, at least when you are a best selling author."

Taking this as his cue to talk he moved forward, he hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Quinn, for what I said and how I acted. It's just I thought I'd lost you. We promised to be there for each other always and then suddenly you were gone."

Quinn was shaking her head, "No, don't apologize you should be mad at me, all of you. I'm sorry I broke our promise, it's just" she looked away and he saw her shudder, "things happened, thing changed, I changed so quickly and unexpectedly that I…I couldn't be in that world anymore. I know it's a horrible excuse and so selfish and I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt anyone, especially you."

He was kneeling in front of her now, his hands grasping hers tightly. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "I know you didn't mean too. I don't know what happened and I think that is what hurts the most. You didn't break the promise, because you were there for me when I got arrested, even though I didn't know it at the time, but you forced me to break it, because I couldn't be there for you when you obviously needed me."

Tears were welling in her eyes, "I…You can't take this the wrong way," she looked at him pleadingly, pleading him to understand her, to not take whatever she said next to heart.

"Okay."

"You couldn't have been for me then, I didn't need you then." Though he promised not to let her words get to him, he couldn't help it, they were tiny daggers through his heart. He'd always needed her, would always need her in some way, but here she was telling him that she hadn't needed him at possibly the hardest time in her life.

"No please don't look at me like that." She reached out towards his cheeks, to caress them like she had done so many times in their youth, he pulled away.

"Noah," she sounded so pained, but he couldn't look at her. "Please just listen."

He didn't respond he just knelt before her his head lowered in anguish, she hadn't needed him.

"It's not that I didn't want you, Lord knows I did, but I couldn't not then."

"Why?" he sounded like his five year old self asking his mother why Daddy had left them again.

"I lost myself Noah, within 6 month my father died, my mother abandoned me again, my long lost grandfather died, and I remember things, things I'd blocked from my memory for years, and it broke me."

"Exactly, I could have helped. I …" He yelled finally looking up at her and when he did the rest of his rant died in his throat. The woman sitting before him was not his Quinn, she was nearly unrecognizable. The excruciating pain that crossed her angelic face, the anguish in her lost eyes, it was too much to bare, he looked away.

Gently thin fingers pulled his chin back up towards her, "I was not me, Noah. I was barely a reflection of myself. I was shattered in thousands of pieces, pieces that only I could pull back together. I'd lost so much in those 6 months, and I couldn't bare the thought of losing you too. Also…" she paused and lowered her head so they were eye level "high school, you, Beth, you were all pieces, pieces that I had to find, reconcile with, and glue back together and I couldn't do that if you or even Santana or any of the others were helping me. I needed to examine my past from a neutral place with people who knew nothing of me before college."

It hurt to hear, but he was starting to understand, or at least he was trying, "But Brittany?"

"I knew that someday, if you would all allow me, I would come back to you all. Though I couldn't be with you all at that time, I couldn't cut myself out completely, I needed to know what you were all doing, to feel if I was still involved somehow. Brittany, though a piece herself, was a very small one and the easiest to put back into place. Its Britt, no one was mean to her, she doesn't hold grudges, she's loyal, forgiving, and naturally loving. I knew that she would help me keep tabs on you all, she was a connection to my past the thread that tied me to all of the people I loved and cared for, the path back."

Puck nodded, if he had been in Quinn's place he probably would have chosen Brittany too. The truth it was hard to hear but he was glad that she could be this open with him now, it was something she'd never been able to do before, even on those late nights sophomore year when she was wrapped in his arms their hands intertwined on her growing belly. "Will you ever tell me what happened?"

"Yes, I owe you and all the others an explanation and I will give it, soon but all at one time, I don't think I could do it more than once."

"Alright." He smiled sadly at her before moving close and embracing her tightly.

"I love you, you know."

"I love you too, Noah."

They held each other for a while longer before she pulled away and whipped her eyes dry. "Alright, you up for being a photography assistant today?"

He laughed, "You know it."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Next chapter up. Not sure I like how I wrote this, or the following chapter but I felt I owed you all something. We are getting into the meat of Quinn's past and what she's been going through both in the present and past. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to its creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

It was difficult photographing the soldiers as they performed their exercises. All day she had moved around the base. Her first stop was the common yard where troops marched and did daily routing workouts. After that it had been the obstacle course, and now she was at the shooting range and it was killing her. She never like guns, the violence they were used to cause, but what was worse than being around guns was that it was the special forces training today. The 2nd Unit of Colon's Rangers was home.

"You alright?" Santana asked next to her. Quinn nodded. Noah and Santana had been fabulous all day. They carried her equipment with no complaint and provided hilarious commentary to keep her mind off of Colon. When a poor young private tripped in the obstacle coarse Noah had said the man's flailing looked like Finn dancing.

"Yeah, lets just get this done and go home."

"Sure thing Cap." Quinn giggled at her old nickname. She hadn't been called Cap in a very long time.

By the end of the day Quinn's nerves were completely worn. The ringing of sniper shot after sniper shot never left her ears even after leaving the base. Each echo propelled her mind to Colon. Imagining him running, dodging a hail storm of bullets, of lying on the sandy desert floor his blood seeping into the hard ground turning the granules of sand into rubies.

As she pulled into her driveway she knew she was done that one more reminder of Colon and the hell he was likely going through would put her over the edge. Throw her back into the pit that only Colon had ever been able to retrieve her from.

"I need to lay down," she said to Santana and Noah. She didn't miss the worried glances they directed in each other's direction.

"Sure, I'll make dinner tonight. How about my famous fajitas?"

"Sounds great, I missed your fajitas." Quinn forced a smile.

Opening the door she headed upstairs only to be blocked by her two rambunctious sons. "Mama we went to the park." Evan jumped up and down.

"Up mama," demanded Sean his little arms raised towards her. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut. She loved her sons so much, but she couldn't do this right now. She couldn't be their happy fun mother at the moment. She needed to gather herself before she broke and then was useless to them.

"Mama?" Sean's little voice called her back.

"Honey, why don't you go see if Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany will show you the ducks in the back pond?"

"Really?" Evan was excited, Quinn rarely let them walk to the pond, fearing they'd fall in and drown.

"Yes but stay next to them and don't go to close to the water's edge."

The two skipped their way to find Brittany and Santana while Quinn dragged herself upstairs flopping on her bed she pulled her legs to her chest in a fetal position, warding off all the bad memories and the horrifying mysterious unknown future. "Colon" she cried " I need you."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF QFQFQFQFQFQFQ

Brit bit her lip as she peaked in Quinn's room to see her friend asleep curled into a ball on Colon's side of the bed. Her fear for her old friend growing with each passing minute, while at the pond Santana had informed her about the photo shoot. Brittany was furious her friend would put herself through something like that. Brit knew Quinn's triggers just as well as Quinn and Colon; high stress levels and uncontrollable situations, like crowds, being two of the worst and most common. Brit needed Quinn to relax, she just didn't know how, not in this situation. When Quinn began panicking in crowded malls all she had to do was take Quinn to the bathroom or outside and Quinn would calm. If a film was to violent she switched the channel. This Brit couldn't take Quinn somewhere else, she couldn't flip the station. No matter where Quinn went what she did, Colon would still be missing.

"She alright?" Santana glanced at the blonde from behind Brittany.

"I don't know, I …she hasn't been like this in years. I'm getting nervous."

Santana hugged her from behind and Brittany melted into her arms.

"It's Quinn she'll be fine. It's a lot to handle and it's only been a few days. Give her time."

Brittany shook her head, "you don't know what it was like back then. She broke San, so quickly. so badly, she…" Brittany paused it wasn't her place to tell everyone what had happened after high school but she needed San to understand how serious all of this could get. Colon was Quinn's rock. Quinn only felt strong when Colon was around. "She's not as strong as everyone thought. She breaks easily, she's just good at piecing the pieces back together." Brittany turned to Santana, "When a vase breaks you can glue al the shards together but it is never truly whole again. Less force is needed to shatter the vase again. Quinn is a broken vase. It took a large about of force to break it the first time but now the lightest touch can cause the loose bonds to break. If she doesn't improve by tomorrow I am going to have to call Andrew."

"Andrew?"

"Her therapist since college, he is so good with her, He understands her in ways I can't even, nor Colon. He'll help. Whenever she gets too bad, he comes and they talk and he knocks her out of the cocoon. Than Colon and I help her climb back to us."

Santana sagged against the wall, "Was it really that bad? I mean it seemed like nothing could keep Q down in high school. Sure she'd get mopey and there was that punk stage but we were all over the place than."

"It was like a tension wire or parachute cord. So much repeated force must go in before it snaps, its near impossible, but it will snap. Quinn just snapped, that extra weight that extra tug it was all that was needed. Her cord broke and she hurtled to the ground."

"I get it, will she ever tell us?" Santana sounded wounded and bitter but Brittany would address that later.

"Probably, soon maybe, but first we need to snap her out of her funk before it's too late."

Santana hopped up, "Sure but let her sleep, we'll wake her for dinner."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF QFQ

Finn had never had Santana's fajitas before but they were awesome. Dinner had been a surprisingly pleasant affair. Everyone had feared Quinn's mood when she woke up from her nap. When she walked into the kitchen she instantly grabbed Sean under his arms and swung him around before blowing a raspberry on his tummy. The toddler had shrieked in laughter. The room instantly brightened and glowed when Even ran into join his mother in the horse play. Now they all rested in the den watching Little Mermaid, Sean's choice. It was relaxing and calm. Quinn seemed content with her two boys resting against her, her fingers running through their blonde locks slowly putting them to sleep.

By the end of the film it was 7 o'clock and time for bed. Finn and Puck decided to carry the passed out boys to bed to save Quinn some energy. Neither boy stirred on the journey upstairs or being laid to bed.

The doorbell rang while Finn was leaving Evan's room. When he entered the den he saw two military men sitting across from Quinn who was stone faced.

"We wanted to keep you informed of our efforts to relocate and rescue your husband," said the broad officer.

"What did you find?" Quinn's tone startled Finn. He hadn't heard her so detached, emotionless since her punk phase at the beginning of senior year.

"While we can't go into detail we can tell you that we found two of your husband's Ranger Team members dead."

Finn's heart sunk, two of Colon's teammates were dead. What did that mean for Colon?

"Colon?" Quinn stared ahead her eyes daring the soldiers to tell her.

"Missing still, we believe he has been taken prisoner, along with four others. It is likely the men who were killed during the ambush."

"Do you know who has him? Who they are?"

"Not at this time. But believe we are doing all we can to find you husband and the others."

"Who was killed?" Quinn said evenly her emotions indiscernible. The smaller solider the young one glanced at his superior who indicated to answer. "Private Jenkins and Corporal Winston."

Finn watched Quinn's eyes shut tight. She remained still a moment before standing, the soldiers joining her. "Thank you for informing me."

"If you need anything please contact us." The senior officer said politely.

"I will. Let me show you the door."

Quinn didn't even glance at Finn as she led the men out. Finn's intuition was right to follow because as soon as the men were gone Quinn collapsed. Only Finn's strong arms preventing her from slamming her head on the wood floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am on a roll so here are the next two chapters. I hope I don't disappoint as I build to Quinn's final reveal. These chapters are inherently dark. There is nothing disturbing in this chapter though. I hope you like it please review and let me know what you think. Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter it is very much appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

Evan was confused. Something had happened after he went to bed last night. This morning Rachel woke him up, she made breakfast just for him and Sean, then Finn took them to the pond. Finn was fun, he ran around and wrestled with them all morning, but no matter how much fun playing with Finn was, he wasn't Mama and Evan hadn't seen her all day.

"Finn?"

The tall man halted his motion of throwing Sean in the air, "Yes buddy?"

"Can we go see Mama?" Evan noted the hesitation in the older man's body. He'd seen Daddy act like that before.

"Um, she's really tired buddy and sleeping."

Evan sighed, he maybe only five but he had a very good memory. Last time Mama had needed to sleep all day was when she was sad. It was a long time ago, when Sean was born. Mama hadn't left her room all week. Then Uncle Andrew came to visit. He made Mama better because the next day she was cooking breakfast and Daddy was smiling again.

"Is she sad again?"

Finn dropped to his knee and rested Sean on one leg, "Has she been sad before?"

"When Sean was a little baby. Daddy was sad too. I don't like when Mama is sad." Evan paused maybe Finn could help like Uncle Andrew. "You'll make her happy right."

"I'll try bud." Finn looked at his watch and stood, "time to go buddy."

When they got home Evan saw his and Sean's sleep over bags at the door. "Where are we going?"

"To see Beth." Noah smiled, "I'm going to take you there now."

"But Beth lives far away." Evan whined, "What about Mama?" Evan did not want to leave his mother especially when she was sad. When Daddy left he said Evan was the man of the house. That he had to look out for Mama and Sean. "Mama needs me," he stated.

It was Aunt Brittany who approached him, "Sweetie your Mama loves you very much but right now she needs you to be a good boy and go see Beth."

Evan shook his head, "She sad, I stay."

Aunt Brittany put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed tight, "Evan Uncle Andrew is coming. He is going to help Mama, just like last time. When she feels better you'll come home." Evan couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face, "But I want to help Mama. Daddy said it was my job. I'm man of the house."

Brittany pulled him close, "you will help, you are, by going to see Beth. Then you can come home and tell her all about what you and Sean and Beth did to together. It'll make her very happy."

Evan finally relented. Aunt Brittany had never lied to him before, "Okay, but I call every day."

Brittany pecked his little cheek, "Of course buddy."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Andrew Moore was greeted by a tired and worried looking Brittany Pierce, in all the years they had known each other he had only seen her this worried when Quinn relapsed a year after her therapy had begun. He hated seeing the normally happy and energetic woman this way. "Hey Brit."

"Andy thank God you are here."

"That bad?" He asked as Brittany led him upstairs. He briefly noticed the small group of people standing in the den but he ignored it for now. Quinn was his main concern.

Brittany visibly deflated even more as she answered, "Not as bad as the relapse in college but worse than when she had post partum with Sean. I don't know what happened she was doing well and then bam she was near catatonic."

"Ten minute rule?" He inquired.

"Not needed, she's left the door unlocked and allows one of us to sit in the room with her. She is just not speaking or eating. I may have jumped the gun calling you, maybe she just needs the day to gather herself again, but with everything going on, I didn't want to take the risk of things escalating and her depression getting worse."

Andrew lay and hand on Brittany's shoulder as they reached the master bedroom, " You did the right thing. There is a lot of change going on at the moment. Besides feeling scared for Colon, she's hormonal due to the pregnancy, and there isn't anything about this situations she can control. It's a perfect storm of stress and triggers. Now what about the boys?"

"Noah took them up to Philadelphia to see Beth."

"You mean Noah as in Beth's dad Noah?"

"Yes. He, Santana, Rachel, and Finn came with me. They insisted on seeing Quinn when I got the news of Colon." Andrew rubbed his face, great another stressor that was likely contributing to Quinn's rapid downward spiral. It had taken him weeks to prepare for the reunion with her old high school friends. They had planned it out the best they could so that Quinn would feel she was in complete control, well the most control she could have in a situation like that.

"Alright I am going to go in. I'll call you if I need you."

Brittany hugged him and then disappeared. Andrew took a moment to compose himself. Normally he would have no problem going into the room and talking to a client, but Quinn wasn't just any client. She had been one of his first clients in his last year of school. She was the toughest case to come his way and he had been excited to take the challenge on. Soon though he realized how special Quinn Fabray was. He felt a strong need to protect her beyond the typical doctor way. He should have excused himself from the case or let someone else take her on when he graduated, but he couldn't. Saying Quinn was complex was a gigantic understatement. It took him nearly a year to get her to really open up to him and he wasn't about to let her recovery decline while she got used to a new psychiatrist. No he couldn't do that to her, so when he started up his new practice he took her on as his first client. Through the years their relationship changed and morphed it was a struggle but they'd finally come to a balance between a doctor/client relationship and friendship. When he visited as an old college friend there was no talk of the past or her mental health. When he came as Dr. Moore there was no general chit chat or staying for dinner. It wasn't entirely ethical in the professional world, but it worked for them and that was all that mattered.

Putting on his doctor face Andrew entered the master bedroom. It was dark, as usual, and quiet. Quinn was curled up on Colon's side of the bed motionless. Gently and quietly he sat on the end of the bed, "Quinn, its Doctor Moore."

A small shutter through the sheets let him know she was acknowledging his presence that was good. Now he just had to do was wait. If he'd learned on thing about Quinn Fabray it was not to push, but to be present, to remain beyond what Quinn expected. That is when she would open up, when her trust in you out weighted the demons of her past and the fears of her future.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

The past three days in the McHugh home since Andrew had arrived moved agonizingly slow. Rachel and the other had spent their time watching TV and making small talk. Andrew would appear and disappear randomly throughout the day. Sometime he would get a drink or some food, sometimes he'd speak quietly to Brittany, and a few times he came to retrieve photo albums and journals. He never spoke to the rest of them. He remained with Quinn at all times. From what Rachel understood he was even sleeping in a sleeping bag at the foot of Quinn's bed. It was odd and Rachel thought highly unprofessional but she trusted that Brittany hadn't lied when she said that Andrew was the only person who could help Quinn out of her catatonic state.

At first they'd tried asking Brittany questions, they were all so confused about what was happening, but Brittany was a sealed vault. All she would say was that Andrew was Quinn's long time therapist and that Quinn had been diagnosed with severe depression and panic attacks during college, conditions that were well managed but Quinn still struggled with to this day.

"Brittany could you come with me?" Andrew's deep baritone voice startled Rachel from her musing and she turned to see Brittany standing. The twosome disappeared up the stairs and Rachel sighed.

"This is crazy." She finally admitted to the others in the room. "I feel completely lost and useless right now. Quinn saves my daughter's life and all I can do is sit down here and wait while she breaks down upstairs." Fury and desperation lace her words. "Why can't we help her?"

Finn pulled her into his chest and she cried. She didn't really even know why she was crying. It wasn't like she and Quinn were that close. They hadn't talked in ten years. But there was always something about Quinn about their relationship to each other that made Rachel feel special. It was she who back in the day, when they were naïve youths, who could get the proverbial Ice Queen to open up. It was she who had heartfelt, intense, personal conversations with the blonde in the school bathrooms. Now she was relegated to nothing. It hurt and Rachel knew it was selfish to feel that way, but she couldn't help it. She'd always treasured those memories where she had been Quinn's white knight. Now it was all for not.

"I have a feeling we will have our time." Santana replied from across the room. The Latina had been very quiet and reserved since the two military men dropped another bomb on Quinn. Rachel assumed it was even harder for Santana to not be able to help Quinn, especially when her wife seemed to be an integral part of Quinn's recovery in the past and now.

An hour later Brittany came down and wordless took Santana's hand and pulled her along upstairs. Jealousy washed over Rachel briefly before quickly reseeding, Santana was Quinn's best friend. Maybe Santana was right, they would all get their chance to help Quinn, to pay Anonymous back for all she'd done for them.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Brittany had pulled Santana to Quinn's door and stopped. "What's going on B?"

"Quinn wants to talk to you."

Santana was shocked. She hadn't expected Quinn would want to see her. "Sure, she's talking?"

Brittany gave her a small smile, "Yeah today is a much better day. She, she wants to explain everything to you all but she wants to talk to you first. So just please keep an open mind and try and keep your emotions in check no matter what she says. Can you stay calm for me and rein in the Mama Bear you are at heart."

Santana hated the idea that she would go all Mama Bear at what Quinn was going to tell her but she found herself nodding to her beautiful wife and kissing her cheek, "I promise."

Brittany pushed open the door and Santana saw Quinn sitting up in bed, Andrew sitting before her their hands intertwined. The squeak of the door drew the blondes attention and she looked up. Her eyes though not as dead and lifeless as they'd appeared a few days ago still seemed distant, her thin smile a poor substitute for the megawatt smile that Quinn would bestow when truly happy. "Hey Q, how you feeling?"

"Better. Sorry for…"

Santana waved her hand in the air dismissing anything that was about to come out of Quinn's mouth, "It's cool. It's been a tough week. So what's up, you summoned me my Captain."

Quinn giggled and patted the spot to her right. Andrew had moved to a chair in the far corner of the room as Santana took the spot indicated by Quinn, Brittany took up residence on Quinn's left. "San, I want you to know how much I love you."

Santana's throat instantly began to tighten, "Love you too, Q."

"I know you do, and that was why it was so hard to cut myself from your life. Luckily I had Brit to keep me abreast of what you were accomplishing all the great things you were doing. I was so proud to hear you'd made it into Columbia Law."

Squeezing her eyes tight Santana asked the one question that had been buzzing around her head since hearing that Brittany was in contact with Quinn. "Why then Quinn? I know we had a fight, but we always fought. I didn't think it would be the end of our friendship. Why did you leave me behind?"

"I didn't do it because I wanted too, but because I needed too. I'm going to explain it to you all soon, but I need you to know that cutting you out was the hardest. I nearly called you so many times, but I couldn't not if I wanted to get into a place where we could be best friends again. I was willing to give up a few years to gain a lifetime. I just hope you can forgive me for my selfishness." Quinn sounded so torn and sorry. Santana had already begun to forgive her old friend, but here and now she finally did. Whatever had caused Quinn to run, no not run, but stay away to rebuild herself, it had to be huge, it had to be terrible.

"I do, I mean I already have. You're my Quinn, you always will be. We were and always will be the Unholy Trinity."

Quinn rested her head on Santana's shoulder and sighed, "S there is one more thing."

"Yes."

"I want you to promise that no matter what I say in the next hour or so, that you will never doubt that I love you, that I have always been alright with who you are. Nothing I have done is a reflection on my feelings towards your and Brittany's character."

Santana tensed up, what the hell did that mean. In all their years as friends, even when she was being a major closeted bitch did Santana doubt that Quinn had a problem with her character or judged her. Quinn could be uptight and ridged in high school, but she was never judgmental at least towards Santana. "Okay I have no clue what that means but I promise to keep my cool, if that is what you are asking for."

"It is. Thank you."

They laid there in silence the Unholy Trinity once again reunited and cuddled on one bed. It was cathartic to them all. The simple and effortless way they could heal each other, comfort each other with no words, just be with one another was still there and it was refreshing and relief for Santana to know.

Finally Quinn shifted, her eyes landing on Andrew, "I'm ready, bring in the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNINGS for this chapter. Mentions and description of nonconsensual sex and child abuse and other sensitive topics. Do not read if you do not like. I normally don't write these things but it is necessary for this story. I hope you like where I have taken this story. By the end you will know what happened to Quinn and why she shut herself away from the GLEE club. The following chapters will focus on healing, Quinn and Colon's story, and Colon's MIA status. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX. Please review this chapter I really want to know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:<p>

It only took a few minutes for everyone to come and settle into her room. Santana and Brittany stayed on her right and left respectively. Quinn was so glad Brittany was here; she'd heard the whole story before and would give Quinn the strength she needed to finish. Noah was perched next to Santana his hand lying on Quinn's thigh. Rachel was across from Noah and Finn just behind her. Andrew stayed a respectable distance away but still in Quinn line of sight. Taking a deep breath Quinn sent a pray up to God asking him to guide her through this journey to give her the strength and composure to relive the turmoil that had been her childhood and adolescents.

"I'm not sure where to start really…" Brittany squeezed her hand and Quinn looked at her, the other blonde leaned in and kissed her cheek gently, "Aunt Laura would be a good place to start, honey." Of course it was best to start with Aunt Laura, it all began with her.

"My mom's little sister, Aunt Laura, she had trouble holding a job so my grandfather convinced Russell to hire her as my nanny. She began sexually abusing me around four years old." Gasps escaped her four friends. Four sets of hands that had been resting on her legs tightened. "Most of the time she used her fingers, sometimes her mouth, and then when I was twelve she used a strap on for the first and last time. Everything changed that day."

_Lucy squeezed her eyes shut her head tilted back as she tried to ignore what her Aunt Laura was doing '__**down there**__'. When she was little Aunt Laura had said it was an exam that she was checking to see if Lucy was alright, healthy '__**down there**__'. She'd only do it every once in a while so Lucy had believed her. Why wouldn't she. Aunt Laura was fun, she took her to the park, read her all the cool books that Daddy said no too, and she was around more than Mommy was. Mommy was working Lucy knew that but when she was little and especially now she wished it was Mommy who stayed home and not Aunt Laura. Now she was older and the teachers at school had said that if anyone ever touched them '__**down there**__' that they should tell another adult. When Lucy had confronted Aunt Laura about what her teachers said, Aunt Laura said they were talking about a different way of touching, a mean way. Lucy had pointed out that she didn't think Aunt Laura need to check her so often, and Aunt Laura had agreed. She said she wasn't checking Lucy's health anymore that she was all grown up and her health was great. Now she was showing Lucy how much she cared for her. That what she and Lucy did was special because Lucy was so special to her. Aunt Laura didn't even do this with Frannie. Lucy had accepted Aunt Laura's words when she was ten, but now she was twelve and it just didn't feel right, Lucy felt dirty whenever Aunt Laura touched her or kissed her. Lucy wondered if it was time to tell Mommy about Aunt Laura's special times with her._

"_Lucy look at me." Lucy did as she was told and saw Aunt Laura kneeling in front of her. She had this strange harness with a long stick on the end in her hand. "Lucy you are a big girl now that means Aunt Laura can show you how special you are with this special toy."_

_Lucy trembled she didn't like that look of this special toy. "I don't want too." She squeaked._

_Aunt Laura smiled and Lucy shivered. "Don't worry honey it won't hurt much. I'll show you how to use it than you can use it on Aunt Laura." Lucy swallowed the bile that rose into her throat. She hated when Aunt Laura made her do things to her. "Please Aunt Laura I don't want too. Can't we keep things the same, or stop our special time?"_

_Aunt Laura's eye narrowed, "No Lucy Quinn Fabray. You will you use this strap on. Now be still for Aunt Laura."_

_A moment later Lucy screamed as something much harder and thicker than Aunt Laura's fingers intruded her '__**down there**__'. The pain was excruciating and Lucy screamed as it felt like she was being torn apart each time Aunt Laura thrust into her. Suddenly her screams were swallowed by Aunt Laura's mouth. Lucy thrashed trying to stop her Aunt but it was no use. _

_Then there was loud bang, Lucy hardly heard it or the yelled "What the fuck is going on here!" The thick intruding dildo was ripped from Lucy and she screamed in pain at the roughness. Another scream filled the air. Lucy looked down at the side of her bed. There her father was punching Aunt Laura over and over again. Terror filled Aunt Laura's eyes. Her father pounded and pounded. Blood flew from Aunt Laura's face and her father's fist. Then grandfather was there, he was tearing father away. Aunt Laura wasn't moving. Lucy let out a whimper and her world fell black. _

Tears slid down Quinn's cheek as she recounted that horrible day, her breathing speeding up, her head growing light. There was silence, no one spoke. Noah's jaw was grinding together the individual muscles in his neck visible with tension. Rachel's eyes were a raw red. Finn was clutching his fist together over and over and Santana was clutching Quinn to her chest tightly rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks as well. Brittany just rested beside Quinn running her fingers gently throw Quinn's hair. Finally Quinn summoned the strength to continue. "I thought Russell had killed Aunt Laura but he hadn't. If grandfather hadn't come in he probably would have. Andrew told me that the traumatic events of that night, being raped with a strap on for the first time and watching my father nearly beat my aunt to death was too much for my mind to handle. So I blocked it out. I unconsciously forced it to the back of my mind and forgot about everything that Aunt Laura had ever done to me, blacked out that entire night."

"But you remember now?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Yes, I am getting to that. That night Aunt Laura was taken to the hospital. Two weeks later when she was healthy enough to sit in an interrogation she admitted to everything. She was sentenced to 10 years in prison with a chance of parole after six years for sexual abuse of a minor among other charges. Father was never charged for beating her. I never saw my grandfather again. Father blamed him for what had happened to me. He forbade grandfather from seeing me or mom or Frannie. Everything changed after that night."

Quinn paused. She didn't want to continue. Thing just got more complicated from here. "I need a moment." Detangling herself from Brittany and Santana she went into the bathroom and shut the door. Turning on the faucet she splashed cold water on her face. She could do this, she had too.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Noah was a loss for words. Quinn his Quinn had been sexual abused from the age of four until twelve. It was too sickening to stomach. The guilt he'd felt at getting her pregnant about how Beth was conceived rushed back into his soul. Sure he hadn't raped Quinn but she hadn't willing want to participate in the beginning. He had gotten her drunk, he'd insisted and insisted until she gave in. Self-hatred rose from the depths of his heart. Was he no better than Aunt Laura who'd manipulated an impressionable confused little girl?

"Noah don't." Quinn had entered the room again looking more composed. "I know that face it is your guilt face." She walked around to him and held his face in her palms, "you are not like my Aunt Laura. That night was a drunken mistake of two teenagers, two, I don't regret that night, I don't blame you. So don't blame yourself. You are such a good man, a great man. I love you, don't forget that."

"Love you too Quinn. I'm so sorry. I…"

"Shhh no more Noah. It's done." He nodded she was right and this wasn't about him right now it was about Quinn and her story. She kissed his cheek before wedging herself between Santana and Brittany again. "You said things changed, how? I mean besides the obvious." Noah asked gently.

"Russell never got over what happened. It changed him. He was furious at Aunt Laura, Grandfather, my mother, and me. He feared the sin that I had be exposed to and a part of. Though not my choice I'd engaged not only in premarital sex but homosexual sex. He thought that Aunt Laura would pass her homosexuality and pedophilia on to me. He refused to let me fall into hell's fires, so he took it upon himself to fix me. The first time he hit me was a few months later when I told him that my friend Gwen had pretty hair. From that moment on he took every opportunity to beat the sin out of me. Of course I didn't remember what Aunt Laura had done to me so his beatings had come out of now where. I thought I wasn't good enough for him and I guess I wasn't because I had been tainted by Aunt Laura. So at twelve my father began beating me and my mom began drinking heavily. She felt guilty for leaving me with Aunt Laura and for allowing Russell to punish me the way he did. In eighth grade he hit me so hard in the nose that he broke it. I need it surgery to fix it. Rumors started circling the school, so we moved to Lima at the end of eighth grade. Russell forced me to join Cheerios and it was that summer that Lucy disappeared and Quinn was born. I was instructed to do anything I could to be popular, to be the best. Things were going well; I was finally perfect enough for him. He hadn't hit me in the who two months after I got Captain of the Cheerios Freshman year, Then I met you Rachel."

Quinn paused here and closed her eyes before reaching out and taking Rachel's hand. "My father was so petrified of gay people. He blamed the gays for what Aunt Laura did to me. So when he learned of you and your fathers, he ordered me to make your life miserable. I refused at first, told him how nice you were, how great you voice was. He flipped on me, it was one of my worst beating ever. He ranted and raved about how I'd been infected with the homo disease. At first I thought he meant you gave it to me, but now I know he meant Aunt Laura. When I finally got back to school, I began to torture you and slushy you. I am so sorry Rachel, I just didn't want to get beat again. I didn't want to go through the pain." Quinn was so hysterical by now. She was begging for Rachel's forgiveness. "I know it is no excuse for what I did, but I was so lost and confused. The more I tortured you that happier my father was. The beatings became less. I'm so sorry I was so selfish, that I traded my happiness for yours."

Noah watched as Rachel cried too and shook her head. She moved into Quinn's hug and held her tight, "I forgave you a long time ago Quinn. I knew that the person who was hurting me wasn't the real you. I didn't blame you than and I definitely don't blame you now. I'd of done the same thing Quinn. To keep myself from being hit, I would have done it too." Rachel rocked Quinn for a few more minutes until Quinn calmed down. "You are such a strong person Quinn, to go through what you have and be the amazing woman you are today. I am so proud to call you my friend."

"I'm glad you're my friend too."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Santana was for once in her life at a loss for words. Quinn's story was more tragic than she'd ever imagined possible. As Quinn revealed her secret about Aunt Laura, the words Quinn spoke to her earlier came back to her. She understood now. Quinn had feared that Santana would think their friendship fell apart because Santana had come out as a lesbian and Quinn had been raped for years by a lesbian. Santana was torn, she knew Quinn's word held the truth, that she didn't care that Santana and Brittany were lesbians, that she wasn't scared of them, that she didn't judge them, but another part of Santana could understand why Quinn didn't. Quinn's father had held the homosexual community responsible for Quinn's rape, Quinn had been taught to hate and be disgusted by homosexuality, and yet Quinn didn't. Her best friends were lesbians. It bewildered Santana, would she have been able separate Aunt Laura from other lesbians if it had been her? Santana wasn't sure.

"How did you remember everything?" Finn was the one to ask this time. Quinn sagged against Santana and Santana was relieved that Quinn had been able to see past Aunt Laura and accept Santana and Brittany.

"At the beginning of freshman year I got a phone call from Frannie. She informed me that our grandfather had passed away, that we were expected to go to the funeral and go to the will reading. I went as ordered. While I was there I saw Aunt Laura, she'd been granted parole. It was like the veil had been pulled away, the flood gates raised and all my memories came rushing back. I remembered everything." Quinn paused and her eyes found Andrew. He stood and walked over to the bed. Leaning past Brittany he whispered in Quinn's ears. Santana felt her friends muscles relax. Once Andrew was seated again Quinn continued. "It was all too much for me to handle. In six months my father died, my mother abandoned me, my long lost grandfather died, and I remembered years of rape on top of enduring years of physical and emotional abuse. At the will reading I discovered that my grandfather had left me everything, aside from a trust fund for Frannie. Grandfather was a very wealthy man, he was the owner of several Fortune Five Hundred companies and held stock in many other billion dollar business. He left me as the chairmen and majority shareholder in two of the companies. Needless to say I became a multibillionaire in minutes. Frannie freaked. She blew up on me. Blamed me for our family falling apart, for Mom's alcoholism, Russell's death, and her being left penniless, she wasn't father left her a million in inheritance and grandfather left her a two million dollar trust fund, because grandfather felt guilty about me being and I quote 'a child sex toy'."

Santana was raging inside by now. Francis Fabray had always been a stuck up snob but to through Quinn's rape in her face was low even for Frannie. "I returned to school a complete mess. I didn't know how to process everything I had learned and remembered. I slipped into a deep depression quickly. Floundering I called Brittany who said she'd come, but I couldn't wait. I needed for all the pain, humiliations, and numbness to end." Quinn glanced at Brittany again who took Quinn's hands into hers.

"My roommate found me in the bathtub not long after I slit my wrist. I'd blacked out by then. I was being rushed to the hospital when Brittany got there."

Silence, dead silence. Quinn had tried to kill herself. Quinn had slit her wrist. It was too much for Santana to hold in and clearly she wasn't the only one. Noah jumped up from the bed and walked out of the room. Rachel threw herself into Finn's arms. Finn was as red as a boiler, his temper moments from exploding. Santana nearly attacked the wall with her fists when she caught a glance of Quinn. Her best friend who'd been through more than any one individual should ever be, looked completely lost. Her eyes moved from Rachel and Finn to the door Noah exited and over to Santana. Her eyes pleaded for Santana to stay to be calm. Santana wanted more than anything to blow her top but then she heard her wife's voice in her mind 'Can you stay calm for me and reign in your Mama Bear?', Santana had promised both Quinn and Brittany that she'd remain calm and that was what she would do. Quinn needed her right now. She'd let lose when Noah, Finn, and Rachel were calm. She'd go for a run and let her fury at the unfairness of this all go.

"I love you Cap." She smiled at Quinn. Quinn instantly clutched Santana's shirt and sobbed into her chest. Santana held her close; this was what she had wanted for so long, to be the one that held Quinn who was Quinn's rock. It felt good to finally be that person for Quinn again.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

What do you do when you find out that your ex-girlfriend was raped as a child, beaten as a teenager, and tried to kill herself in college? What do you say to the woman who saved your daughter's life, but lived her own personal hell as her husband is missing in a war zone. Finn wished he knew the answers to these questions because all he could do now was hold his own crying wife and watch as Quinn sobbed into Santana. Andrew had left and eventually brought Noah back. He then whispered to Quinn who nodded her head.

Andrew stood up and rubbed his face, "I know this is hard for you all, but it is best if Quinn finishes the story now, waiting will only harm you all."

"Sure whatever Quinn needs." Finn agreed. Part of himself hatted himself for the rollercoaster ride he had put Quinn through in high school, the back and forth. Quinn deserved to be loved and he was eternally grateful to Colon for giving that to Quinn.

Quinn wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry to dump all of this on you all."

"Quinn there is no need for an apology. We are here for you, we understand." Finn told her. He meant it. He was starting to understand why she may have left them.

"When I woke up Brittany was there. My mom hadn't shown so Brit was all I had. They moved me to the psych ward for about two weeks. I was a mess, near catatonic. A complete breakdown they called it. Eventually I was released but I was diagnosed with severe depression so I began outpatient therapy sessions with Andrew. He put me in a support group for those who'd attempted suicide. That is where I met Colon. He volunteered with the group. His brother had killed himself his senior year of high school after being tormented about being gay. Colon wanted to save people like his brother because he hadn't been able to help Graham. It was during those first few months that I realized that I had to step away from my life in Lima. I wasn't in any shape to be around you all then. I needed to work through all my issues, the rape, my period as a bully, the physical abuse, giving up Beth. I am so sorry I disappeared from your lives, but you have to believe me I wasn't in a place where I could have you all in my life. My mind was such a mess. It hurt to think of my past. Andrew helped me realize that I need to tackle one part of my life at a time. We started with the sexual abuse and moved forward." Quinn stopped and shrugged. She was clearly out of words.

"I understand." Finn found himself saying. "It must have been difficult to work your way through everything that had happened. We all love you and we were all friends by the end of senior year, but each of us in one way or another had contributed to your pain."

"I hurt you too." Quinn protested. It was like she couldn't take their forgiveness and understanding

"You did, but we all got past it and forgave you. Quinn you helped us more than harmed."

"Anonymous did you mean." Her tone was dejected.

"No you Quinn. Before you ever became a billionaire and help us with our adult problems, you Quinn Fabray gave us support and advice as we trudged our way through the war that is adolescence. There is nothing to forgive here Quinn. You needed time, we get that. Do we wish you hadn't needed ten years to finally find yourself back to us, yes, but we are so glad we finally have you back." He smiled at her and she smiled back. The truth was out and now they could begin to heal, together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/AN: Thank you all for the great reviews of the last few chapters. Here is the next chapter it is the beginning of the healing and the change in the stories focus. We are nearly done with the revelation of Quinn's past and are moving focus back to the present. Hope you enjoy it. As always please review. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:<p>

Quinn had fallen asleep a half an hour ago, Andrew knew from experience that she was likely to sleep for the rest of day and into tomorrow. Recounting her past to her closest friend was emotionally and physically exhausting. Andrew prayed that she would relapse tomorrow, that they could move forward from here. She'd been open with him for a day and half now and that was much more than he'd been expecting when Brittany called him. In the past Quinn would shut down for at least a week. He smiled, she was growing up and getting better. Her downs were not nearly as bad as they once were, it was a great sign. Andrew had a feeling that finally coming clean to her cherished high school friends would do more for Quinn's continued recovery than anything he'd ever done for her. Now he had to make sure that these cherished friends were alright after hearing Quinn's story. If they couldn't handle the truth it would harm Quinn.

They were all outside on the deck, Finn and Puck cooking burgers on the grill soda on the table. Everyone even Andrew wished it was beer instead of soda but Quinn had a strict no alcohol in the house rule. No one would break it without permission.

"Now is the time to talk," Andrew began, "to get all of you feelings out. I am here to listen and help you all deal and process with Quinn's past. I can talk to you as a group or individually it is up to you. The important thing is that you get the wild emotions out now before Quinn wakes up. I don't want you to shelter her from your feelings but you can't let them run ramped, you can't blow up at or around her. She needs calm and stability right now. So how should we proceed."

None of the four he'd been addressing spoke a first, finally it was Noah who spoke. "I feel like shit."

Andrew had a feeling why but he asked anyway. "Why?"

"Because I…I coerced her into having sex with me, after everything that bitch did to her I did the same thing." Andrew was not surprised by Noah's feelings. Beth's conceptions was the result of two confused and lonely, Andrew suspected, teenagers getting drunk and seeking a moment of relief and importance. It was not surprise that time and Quinn's sexual abuse would warp Noah's recollection of the events into something sinister on his own part. Quinn had not been a victim that day and she would be the first to admit it.

"Do you feel guilty because you now know of Quinn's sexual abuse or have you always felt this way?" Andrew inquired. This boy could probably use some therapy himself.

Noah paused before answering, "Always I guess, I mean yeah from the moment I found out she was pregnant I felt like a piece of crap but I never really realized that I unfairly manipulated her into having sex with me until now."

"That is because you didn't Noah. Quinn has spoken to me about that night quiet extensively and not once has she ever indicated that you forced her into having sex in anyway. She wanted it as much as you did."

"She hesitated, said she wasn't sure." Noah mumbled.

"She did and you both could of and probably should have stopped than but you didn't. You both decided to have a few more drinks. It was enough to effect her and your own judgment but she was not black out drunk and she wasn't so inebriated that she couldn't have said no. Quinn doesn't blame you for having sex with her. She has admitted to consciously choosing too. The only thing I believe you are at fault for was not using a condom when she asked you about protection. That wasn't a good decisions but you were a teenage boy, and I doubt yo\u'd ever do that now."

"No I wouldn't. I just, I know what you are say and what Quinn has said but I feel so bad. All her early sexual experiences were tainted and sex shouldn't be like that, its special I know that now." Noah rubbed his face.

"It so common to feel the way you are right now. No your sexual interaction with Quinn was not ideal but it wasn't wrong, not in the way you are thinking. What you did with Quinn and what her Aunt did are two very different things and no even close to being related. Do you understand me?"

The younger man nodded, "I still feel bad, though."

"And you will for awhile but you will move past it. Don't let this new knowledge about Quinn's past effect your relationship with her. It is a special relationship that has a physical form in Beth. Quinn needs you and she needs you to interact with he how you always have. Get it?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"I guess I am feeling similar to Puck." Andrew turned his attention to the tall man leaning against the railing. He was staring into his cup. "I mean we never had sex, but I didn't treat her well."

"Tell me what you mean." Andrew instructed Finn. Finn pushed himself up from the rail and turned away from them all, looking out to the backyard. "Quinn was the ultimate prize for all of us back in high school. She was the most beautiful girl in school and there was this aura around her that said 'don't touch'. Get Quinn and you were the man."

"I second that." Puck interrupted.

"I was the man for over a year, I was popular because Quinn was on my arm. Than I lost it all." Andrew watched him look over at his wife who was staring at him with he mouth open in shock at his words. "I was so confused at that time. I knew I loved Rachel. She made me a better person; she lit up my world whenever she was around. But Quinn, she was Quinn. Being with her meant instant popularity, even after babygate. Being with her was a fantasy. I knew I wanted Rachel, but I couldn't let Quinn go. I messed with her emotions. I forgot that she was person too. That she had feelings just like I did and Rachel did. I put them both through the emotional ringer because I was addicted to a dream, the dream that life with Quinn offered." He shook his head and dropped it. "I feel so horrible because I left her on the line. I knew she actually cared about me. I mean who would willingly tutor me all through out school even when I had broken her heart time and time again. I feel like I used her." He shrugged and turned back to them as if he was his firing squad.

This was certainly and interesting revelation but not uncommon. "Finn popularity is a desired quality for all people especially teenagers. It gives you power, and in a world where power is not often given to adolescents it is even more appealing. Popularity in not inherently a bad thing, it is how we use our popularity or gain it that can be good or bad. You were a teenager, you weren't using Quinn."

"I just feel ashamed that I didn't realize the pain she had been through or was going through back then."

"Quinn didn't even remember it all."

"The sexual abuse yeah, but her dad was beating her at that time and none of us knew. Shouldn't I the person who had been her boyfriend the longest, who'd been to that house on several occasions have known or at least suspected. I was so concentrated on keeping her as my girlfriend that I didn't look to see if she was in real trouble. I thought her mood swings were PMS."

"It was that too." Santana interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her. "What, Q has bad PMS. I know we were on the same schedule you could say. We tended to avoid each other at that time because we would have killed each other. Didn't you notice the slushy's were more frequent every few weeks. PMS it's a bitch on teenage hormones."

Andrew couldn't help it and he laughed. Santana was something else. Everyone seemed to relax a little. Andrew took this moment to address Finn again. "Finn you have nothing to feel guilty about. You did nothing wrong. You were a kid, they make mistakes it is inevitable. And clearly by the fact that you are happily married to Rachel and Quinn is with Colon, you made the right choice in the end. You let her go in the end."

The burgers were finished and they all sat down to eat. The break was needed by everyone. They talked quietly about what they were planning to do when they left in a few days, assuming Quinn was well enough for them to go. Rachel and Finn told stories about Lily, the funniest being when the little girl discovered a caterpillar cocoon in there back yard. Brittany mentioned she'd be going on tour with and new up and coming artist, Jeffery Flow. Santana had a big case coming up that she was preparing for and Noah was off from school so he had no plans to go anywhere as of yet.

Rachel putt down her fork and turned to Andrew slowly, " I furious at her father. We could have been friends so much sooner and he ruined it for us." Andrew wasn't surprised by Rachel's statement. He'd always found Quinn's relationship with Rachel intriguing and complex. "I remember the first month of school freshman year. Quinn was so kind to me then. She'd walked in on my practicing one morning and told me that my voice was amazing. Than she was absent for a week and when she came back all the name calling and slushy's started. She stopped talking to me and started yelling at me. I didn't get it, what happened that she flipped so quickly and ruthlessly." She stared down at her folded hands. "I mean how could he assume that just because his gay sister-in-law was a pedophile that all gay people were."

"Russell Fabray was always a homophobe to some degree. But witnessing Laura raping Quinn with a strap on, it pushed him over the edge. Justified everything he'd ever been taught about homosexuality. Russell was an abusive man, but I don't believe he would have become one if he hadn't witness something so horrific. It doesn't justify him beating Quinn in anyway or forcing her to bully you, but I can understand how it happened. Russell hadn't laid a single hand on Quinn until after the night he discovered what Laura had been doing. He needed someone to blame, and he couldn't blame himself, so he assigned guilt to the homosexual community."

Rachel sat back, "Quinn doesn't blame them."

"That is because Quinn spent years blaming herself, after she remembered. She thought it was her own fault. That she should have resisted her Aunt. It is easy for her to say that now; she is an adult with an adult's mind and knowledge. Getting her to accept that the abuse started so young that she wouldn't have known it was wrong was difficult. Quinn is also a very loving and caring person by nature. It also helps that she knew your dads and how gentle and kind they were and that her two best friends are lesbians. Quinn learned before she remembered what her aunt did, that there was nothing wrong with being gay. She never had a problem with it, even when her father was lecturing her nightly about the sins of homosexuality."

"Nightly?" Santana asked sounding curiously.

"Normally I wouldn't answer that question, but Quinn gave me leeway to talk to you all, to give you details you may need in order to process what she revealed, so yes nightly, he used to have her kneel on the floor before him for an hour each night while he quoted the bible."

"Psycho." Noah breathed.

"Fanatical is a more appropriate word to use." Andrew amended. Russell had understood everything he did and the consequences of them, he was far from psychotic.

"Did she ever try to kill herself again?" Finn asked from across the table. Andrew glanced at Brittany who nodded. She hadn't spoken at all since leaving Quinn's room.

"No but she got close. A year later. Laura showed up at Quinn's dorm. Threw all the work that Andrew, myself, and Colon had done out the window. The bitch was broke, her father leaving her nothing after his death, and obviously she couldn't get a job with her record. She begged Quinn for money asked her to remember all the good times they had together. Quinn held it together long enough to have 5 million dollars transferred to an account for Laura and told her never to come back. She broke down as soon as Laura was gone. Colon called me in a panic. Quinn had shut down completely, locked herself in the bathroom with a razor in her hand. She never went through with it, but she stayed locked in her room mute for two weeks. It was scary but Q pulled through."

Andrew watched the emotions shift on his companions faces from shock to anger to fear and finally to acceptance. "Where is Laura now?" Noah asked.

"Dead." Andrew filled in. "She was charged with sexually assaulting a little girl in a playground five years ago. She was killed in prison by one of the inmates. Quinn doesn't know."

"Why not?" Santana asked turning to him, "Wouldn't it be better if Quinn knew that her abuser was gone for good."

"No. Knowing Quinn she would blame herself for what Laura did to that little girl. She'd think that if she hadn't given Laura the money than she wouldn't have been in Hawaii to assault the girl."

"That's ridiculous. Laura would have just done it somewhere else." Finn scoffed.

"We know that but Quinn's thoughts are still contorted when it comes to Laura. So in Quinn's best interest we didn't tell her."

Santana stood and poured herself another soda, "Well personally I am glad the witch is dead. She got what was coming to her."

After that everyone went on their own way. Andrew went upstairs to check on Quinn. She was still asleep but it wasn't nearly as restless as it had been the past few days. He found Santana waiting for him outside the room. He knew she'd want to talk to him in private. He didn't know her personally but from what he'd heard from Quinn and Brittany she was a very private person, much like Quinn. So he took the approach he would with Quinn. He smiled at her and headed downstairs and outside. She followed him in silence for a block or two before finally speaking.

"I am furious," her voice tight and measured. "I want to resurrect both Laura and Russell just so I can kill them myself. I want to hunt down Judy and beat the shit out of her for letting Quinn be hurt so badly, and I am so ashamed but I am incensed at Quinn."

Andrew turned into the little park in Quinn's neighborhood. "Why are you ashamed?"

Santana paused, "Seriously I tell you I am angry with my best friend who has been sexually and physically abused and you as me why I am ashamed? Shouldn't you be asking why I am angry?"

Andrew shrugged and sat on a small bench under a large weeping willow. Santana remained standing her eyes looking off into the distant past. "I have no right to be mad at her. She'd been through so much you know. I couldn't imagine going through half of what she went through. I should be happy she is as sane and normal as she is."

Andrew remained quiet. Santana would continue he knew it. If he spoke now he'd lose her. "She left me behind. I was her best friend and it was like I didn't even exist. I needed her, for ten freaking years I needed her. I love Brittany she is my wife and my soul mate but sometimes you need your best friend. I had no best friend for ten years. I know she needed time to screw her head back on; I get it, but what about me. I went through crap too, do you know how hard it is to be a lesbian Latina in law school. I needed someone to rant too, and she wasn't there." Santana was fuming and pacing now. "And she made my wife lie to me. It's like an affair with out the hot passionate sex. Why did Brit get to help her, why not me. I know Quinn better than anyone, we're like the same person."

Santana halted her march. Andrew smiled, there it was. "We are the same person." She turned to him. "She needed someone different, someone new. I'd have anticipated her moods, her actions. I'd have inadvertently sheltered her from the experiences she needed to go through. I would have known the pain each memory brought her and tried to save her from it. But she needed to go through it all didn't she?"

Santana slid now next to him. "You have every right to be mad at Quinn, you all do. She hurt you, I know it, she knows it, you all know it. Unfortunately there are occasions where we have to hurt others to do what is best for ourselves, for everyone in the long run. She really needed her best friend too Santana. The question now is, will you be that friend again? Will you put the hurt she caused you behind the two of you and move forward. Can you be her best friend after all that has happened?"

There was no reply for a long time. Andrew just waited as he had always done with Quinn. The sun was nearly gone and wind whistling through the fingers of the willow when Santana finally spoke. "I not only can be her best friend again, but I want too, I need to be."

Andrew stood and offered his hand to his companion she took it with no hesitation. "I am glad to hear that. Now lets go back, I am sure your wife is worried about you by now. Afraid I have swept you off your feet."

Santana chuckled, "Whatever Freud."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Beth Corcoran smiled as she watched her little brother sprint up the driveway towards their home. The past four days had been so much fun but tense. When Beth had come downstairs to find her little brothers in the living room with her Daddy Noah Beth had been shocked. She was only twelve years old but out of necessity she knew the crazy ins and outs of her family. She knew that her Mom was not her biological mother, that Shelby Corcoran had adopted her just days after her birth. She knew that her Daddy Noah and Mama Quinn had been too young to keep her so they gave her to Mom; they knew Mom would love her and take care of her when they hadn't been able too. She also knew that Daddy Noah and Mama Quinn did not see each other and that Daddy Noah didn't know that Mama Quinn was married to Colon or that she had two sons. Everything has changed for some reason and Beth doesn't have a clue why. Mom and Daddy Noah simply said that Evan and Sean were spending a few days with her and that soon they would all go back to North Caroline to see Mama Quinn.

"Mom is everything alright now?" Beth asked as she and her mom neared the door. She'd asked every morning the same question only to get hesitant smile and "sure" from her mom. This time Shelby didn't hesitate and her smile wasn't so forced but there was still something there, something that made Beth worried. "A little baby, a little. Come now and let's see your Mama Quinn I am sure she has missed you dearly."

Beth pushed the door open to see Mama Quinn hugging Evan and Sean closely. Than her Mama's eyes were on her. "Beth," was all she said. It was all Beth need to join the family reunion. Mama Quinn's hugs were just as warm and safe feeling as Moms and Beth loved it. It was hard sometimes, knowing that Mama Quinn gave her up, that Mama Quinn chose to keep Evan and Sean but not her, but those moments were few and far between, especially now that she was getting older. The closers she got to 16 to more and more she understood how hard it would have been for Mama Quinn and Daddy Noah to keep her. Most of the time she was grateful that they'd given her to Mom because Mom was the greatest Mom she could ever ask for, she was also well aware of how lucky she was, not all adopted children got to have two moms and two dads. She knew it was unique that not only had Mama Quinn and Daddy Noah wanted to be so involved in her life but that Mom allowed them too.

"Mama are you still sad?" Evan asked when the group broke apart.

Quinn gently rubbed Evan's cheek, "No honey, I am feeling much better. I am sorry to have worried you buddy."

"It's okay Mama, we got to play with Beth." Evan turned and smiled up at Beth. Beth reached out and messed up his hair affectionately.

"I know so come on you three tell me about your adventures." Quinn stood and led them all out to the den. Beth noticed a group of adults in the other room but she kept going, she figured Mama Quinn would tell her what was going on soon enough. It was clear to Beth that Mama Quinn was tired and just needed to relax with her children, so Beth would comply. She could interrogate Daddy Noah later.

An hour later Beth moved towards the kitchen to get a drink when she paused in the doorway. There standing talking to Mom and Daddy Noah was her sister Rachel and Finn. Another crazy branch of her family tree was the Berry/Hudson clan. Rachel was her mom's biological daughter but she didn't raise Rachel like Mama Quinn wasn't raising Beth, but Mom hadn't given Rachel up for adoption, instead she had carried Rachel and given her to Uncle Leroy and Uncle Hiram because they couldn't have a baby on their own. Uncle Hiram was Rachel's biological dad. Mom had been a surrogate. Still Mom had apparently missed Rachel a lot so she went to find Rachel when Rachel was 16. That is how Mom met Mama Quinn. Something happened and it wasn't until Rachel was 18 that Mom and Rachel began to become close. Rachel didn't call Mom, Mom Shelby like Beth called Quinn Mama Quinn, but Beth figured it was because their relationship was one more of friends and Beth very much saw Quinn as another Mother.

"Rachel what are you going here?" The last time Beth checked Rachel and Finn didn't talk to Mama Quinn either.

"Beth, honey hello." Rachel hugged her tight.

"Hey Drizzle." Finn joked as he hugged her. Finn had called her Drizzle for as long as she could remember. Apparently he'd suggested the name to Mama Quinn when she was pregnant with Beth.

"Hey, but seriously what are you doing here? I thought you didn't talk to Mama Quinn." Rachel looked at Shelby who shrugged.

"Um, we didn't. But we had a reunion at the beginning of the week." Rachel explained.

"Why?" Now her curiosity was really peeked. Something was going on and the way none of the adults in the room would look directly at her she knew it was big.

"Beth let me introduce you to some of my friends and your Mama Quinn's friends." Daddy Noah drew Beth's attention away from Rachel.

"This is Santana and Brittany." Beth had heard of both women before but had yet to meet either of them.

"Nice to meet you." Beth shook their hands as her Mom had taught her to do.

"Wow you are like Q clone." Beth blushed at Santana's comment. Beth was well aware that she was her Mama Quinn's mini me. The only difference being that Beth's skin tone was a shade or two darker than her biological mothers. Sometimes Beth was a little anxious about her looks. She knew her Mama Quinn was the most beautiful woman she knew, that many people knew. Mom and Mama Quinn always made sure she knew that she was more than her looks but sometimes it was hard to believe when strangers would just gush over how pretty you were.

"Uh, thanks, so you're here for the reunion too?" Beth was determined to discover what was going on.

Just then Mama Quinn walked in. "Beth sweetheart can you come in the other room there is something I have to tell you."

Beth swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. She glanced at her Mom who nodded towards the den.

Evan and Sean were already sitting on the couch. Beth took a seat between the two little boy. Mama Quinn kneeled in front of all three of them. Beth noticed another man walk in the room as well as Daddy Noah and Mom.

"What's going on Mama Quinn?"

Mama Quinn took a deep breath before answering, "Beth, Evan, Sean you know that your Dad is in the Army and that means that he has to go far away to fight bad men." Beth's heart speed up, she didn't like where this was going. She just wanted Mama Quinn to tell her what was going on; to be straight forward, but Mama Quinn was talking to Evan and Sean too. Evan and Sean who were so little they barely understood what being in the Army really meant. Beth wasn't little; she knew exactly what could happen to soldiers.

"He is protection us." Evan said with so much pride in his voice.

"Yes honey he is. Beth, Evan, Sean sometimes the bad men, they…they beat the good guys like your daddy." Beth could feel the tears beginning release from her eyes, no this could not be happening, not to Colon. "Babies, the other day, the bad men, they…they took your daddy away. They took him prisoner and we, we don't know where they took him."

Beth was crying harder now and she pulled her brothers closer to her. They were silent their little faces confused. "Is he alive?" Beth chocked out.

"As best we know yes." Mama Quinn said her voice tight and worn. Tears feel from her eye quickly. Beth released her brothers and threw herself into Mama Quinn's arms.

"He'll come back won't he? Please say he will Mama Quinn, please." Beth begged. She loved Colon. She didn't call him Daddy but he was as much a dad to her as Daddy Noah was. He accepted her with open arms and no hesitation the first time they met. He asked her if he could marry Mama Quinn. He took her to baseball and soccer games. He looked for monsters under her bed when she slept over. Colon couldn't be gone. He had to come back, it wasn't fair to Mama Quinn or Evan or Sean if Colon died.

"Oh baby girl, Colon is strong and he will do his best to come back to us. The Army is working so hard to find him." Mama Quinn squeezed tighter and Beth could do nothing but believe her words.

"Mama I don't understand." Evan's little voice called.

Beth moved back to the couch and pulled Sean into her lap as Mama Quinn took a seat and place Evan in her lap. "What I mean is that the bad guys they are trying to keep daddy away from us."

"But they can't. We need daddy." Evan cried. Mama Quinn circled her arms around Evan and kissed his head. There was nothing else to be said. So Beth moved closer to her Mama Quinn and she held her little brother Sean who was too young to understand what was happening but knew at least that everyone was sad, so he cried too. As Beth tried to comfort her little brothers and Mama Quinn she sent a pray up to God. She prayed that Colon would come back to them and that if he didn't that Mama Quinn would be strong enough to move on. She prayed that Evan and Sean would never know what it was like not to have a father, she had escaped such a fate and she prayed that they would too.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am kind of proud of myself, I managed to update all three of my stories in one day, of course I will hate this tomorrow when I have to try and finish my work at 5 am. Oh well the sacrifices you make to do what you love. Anyway here is the new chapter, the beginning is a little different from the others. I am trying to fill out the story, add some minor story lines with our supporting characters. Let me know if you like that idea and want me to continue. As I promised the healing is beginning and the story is starting to make that turn towards the present and more importantly Colon's fate. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters, GLEE belongs to it's creators and FOX. Thank you for all the great reviews I have gotten. It means so much. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Shelby Corcoran leaned against the bedroom door her eyes trained on the sight before her; Quinn lay in the center of the bed Sean laying on chest, Evan was snuggled up on her right and Beth on her left, all three blondes were sound asleep. It was a peaceful scene, one that recently wasn't a common sight in this house.<p>

When Noah had called her, frantic and explaining the situation, Shelby had been shocked and heartbroken. Colon was an amazing man and he was great with Beth. He was also one of Shelby's best friends. Shelby loved Quinn to bits and they'd grown closer over the years, but it was hard to connect with her daughter's biological mother. Quinn was often reserved and guarded though Shelby completely understood why, she was one of the few who'd known Quinn's story, yet it still unsettled Shelby at times. Colon on the other hand was the exact opposite of Quinn, open and warm all the time. It was a refreshing quality in the military man. There had been many nights when the stress of being a single mother had become too much and Shelby had called Colon for help, in the form of a listening ear. He'd let her vent and then offer kind words of support. The best thing was that these calls were solely between she and he, Colon kept her confidence and never told Quinn what they talked about. For Quinn's part she never seemed to mind and once told Shelby that she was glad she'd found someone to talk too.

"It's good you let her come." Andrew appeared by Shelby's side. They had met eight years ago at Quinn's therapy sessions, when Quinn was trying to one work through her Beth issues and two establish a healthy relationship with both Shelby and Beth. That time had been a difficult one for Shelby, she had struggled with the idea of letting her daughter's biological mother into their life, she feared losing Beth that she'd naturally choose Quinn over her. Obviously her fears were unfounded. With Andrew's help Shelby realized how beneficial a structured relationship could be for everyone involved. Of course that structure, visits every other month and Christmas together, had faded as they became more of a family. Shelby no longer worried about letting Beth stay a week or two with Quinn, or even Noah. She loved how things had turned out how she'd gone from being single and alone to the unofficial matriarch of a crazy dysfunctional uncommon family in less than ten years. It was an odd place for this family to be in; just as the two halves (Hudson and McHugh) of her family were finally being joined they may lose one of their own.

"This is where we belong. It took a while but this is our family, all of us. Quinn, Colon, the boys, Rachel, Finn and Lily, Noah, Beth and myself even Santana and Brittany. Maybe even you." She winked at him. Andrew laughed in response. Shelby grew serious as she followed him out to the deck where they looked out to the backyard. "It's not fair you know. That she has to go through this."

"I know. I try to stay objective, impartial at times like these, but it is hard. Quinn's been my friend for nearly ten years now. I just want to protect her, but that isn't my job." Shelby leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It isn't, but I love that you care for her that way, even if it isn't exactly an appropriate therapist/client relationship." She sighed and looked up at him, "I guess we aren't telling them about us any time soon." They'd become friends through Quinn but that friendship had shifted a year ago. It started with a coffee date one day when Andrew had been in town and had progressed to secret meetings and sleepovers. Sure there were 11 years between them but that didn't matter not to them. Beth knew Shelby was dating, she just didn't know who, she'd never met Andrew having never been to Quinn's therapy. They had planned to tell everyone after Quinn went to the reunion and reconnected with Rachel. Now it just didn't seem like the time, not with Colon being missing and Quinn's mental health tittering on the edge right now. Sometimes Quinn's depression scared Shelby, she knew there were studies that showed that depression could be genetic, and as Beth grew closer to adolescents Shelby found herself looking for signs that Quinn's depression had passed onto Beth. So far Beth was a very happy little girl.

"We will, I love you Shell and I want our family to know, I want to marry you, but we can't right now. Not until Colon comes home."

"And if he doesn't?"

Andrew leaned in and kissed her forehead, "than we support Quinn, but I won't put our life on hold. She wouldn't want us too, nor would Colon."

They were silent a while longer, Shelby praying that Colon would come home, that Quinn wouldn't have to endure another tragedy. That her beautiful daughter wouldn't lose a man she saw as a father figure.

"Quinn's pregnant, Shelby. It's twins." Andrew informed her.  
>"Oh God." There was nothing else for Shelby to say. What could she?<p>

"We'll be here for her, no matter what." She pledged. She was the matriarch of the Corcoran/McHugh/Hudson clan and she'd protect them like the might mama bear she was.

**QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF**

Quinn groan at the pressure on her chest. Creaking an eye lid she spots a tiny blonde head under her chin, turning to her left she sees a slightly larger one and to the left and even larger one. She smiles, her babies were with her and it felt great. Quinn felt nearly human again surrounded by her beloved children. Eventually she frees herself from her children, placing Sean in between his older siblings. Evan and Beth instinctively moved closer to Sean and each other at the loss of Quinn's warmth. Groggily Quinn made her way to the kitchen, no one was awake yet so she started the task of making breakfast, an activity that increase the feeling that things were getting back to normal. Her heart was still heavy at the possible loss of Colon, but she felt stronger today. She needed to pull herself together; Beth, Evan, Sean and her two unborn children needed her. The time to wallow in self-pity was over.

"Domestic as ever Q." Santana slouched against the breakfast bar facing Quinn. Quinn sent her old friend a smile.

"Grumpy as ever S." This caused Santana to laugh.

"I take it you're feeling better." Santana became serious, her mocha eyes studying Quinn closely.

"I am. Thank you for being here for me." Quinn said sincerely.

Santana waved her off, "It's what friends do."

Quinn just nods in response, "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Quinn Fabray's famous omelet of course."

Going into the refrigerator she pulls out the eggs, "I think I can do that."

Within the hour the rest of the crowded household awakens and joins Quinn and Santana for breakfast. It is this moment when she is surrounded by all the people she loves the most in this world that Quinn is glad she let Colon talk her into buying such a large house. It was like he knew that one day her family would reunite and become complete. It was a bitter sweet thought, because it was true, but Colon wasn't here to witness it.

"Mama I want to go to the park with Beth." Evan called pulling Quinn from her thoughts. Turning addressed her excited son, "I think that is a great idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. Thanks!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Somehow I managed to update two stories in one night. Sorry for the extremely long time between updates. This is why you shouldn't write four chapter stories at the same time. Haha. On one of my stories someone mentioned that my typos and grammar mistakes interrupt the flow of reading. I apologize for this. As I said in my other story, i prefer to not use a beta because I take long enough to update and I don't want to make you all wait even longer to get an update when I finally manage to get time to right. Unfortunately I am not very good at catching my typos no matter how many times I reread. So for right now I can only promise to try and do a better job at proof reading. If my errors continue to be an issue for most of you please let me know and I will look into a beta. I just assumed you'd rather quicker updates. I really hope you like this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:<p>

The park was more fun than Quinn had had in weeks. It was refreshing and peaceful to run around playing with the kids. Eventually Quinn excused herself from the never ending game of tag and went to sit with the rest of the women.

"You look better today." Shelby commented. Her mothering eyes showing how scared and concerned she'd been.

"I am feeling much better, stronger and more stable." Quinn admitted.

"Good. I just want you to be happy Quinn." Shelby smiled gently. Quinn returned with her own. "I am. I mean I miss Colon terribly and I am terrified he won't return home to me or the children but I know if that is what God has in store for my family I will be able to handle it. I have so much support, so even if I slip some I know I have friends who will step up while I pick myself up."

"Family Quinn, family will step up." Rachel bummed her shoulder. "I always wanted a sister."

This made Quinn laugh, "Oh Rachel we'd of killed each other if we were sisters."

"Probably but I'll take the risk." Quinn knew Rachel was serious. They had the oddest relationship so much give and take and Quinn guessed that was very sister like.

"Me too."

"Ugh vomit much." Santana as always had impeccable timing when it came to ruining a moment.

"And Santana is like our little sister who makes inappropriate comments and sticks her tongue out when thing get to emotional." Rachel quipped causing Quinn to roll over in laughter.

"Funny dwarf funny."

"Children please no fighting or I'll take us home." Shelby said sternly before bursting into laughter.

"Mama Quinn come play football with us." Beth came over running with the football in her little arms.

"Sure honey, you want anyone else to come?"

Quinn watched as Beth evaluated the rest of the women her little eyes scanning looking for weaknesses. Beth had been doomed to be competitive from birth what with Quinn and Noah as biological parents and Shelby as a mother.

"Can she play?" Beth pointed to Santana.

Santana scoffed as she stood, "Can I play? Really who do you think taught your Daddy Noah how to throw a perfect spiral?"

"Hey that was supposed to be a secret." Noah yelled in indignation.

"Get over it Puckerman. I'm on BritBrit's team." Santana yelled as she ran to the other players.

The teams ended up being Quinn, Beth, Sean, Andrew and Finn vs. Noah, Evan, Brittany, and Santana. Of course Quinn's team won which means Santana and Noah were big babies until after dinner. Quinn had been so fed up with their pouting that she actually threatened to send them to bed without dessert.

Than night Quinn fell to sleep feeling as content as she could be with Colon still missing. Each moment she spent with her family, rebuilding her friendships with her old friends the more in control of her depression she felt. Hope was emerging again and she knew that Colon would come home, there was no other option. He had held her together for nearly ten years, showed her love, made her feel worth something for the first time ever, gave her two beautiful sons, he deserved to see their family finally united because without him it would never have happened.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

The next few days flew by quickly. Everyone was bonding and it was starting to feel like they were not just a family but that they had been one for quite some time. The day before everyone had go home finally was upon them all. Quinn could feel the darkness trying to pull her down, she feared being alone with the boys waiting for news on Colon. As much as she wanted everyone to stay she knew she couldn't be selfish. Lilly hadn't seen her parent's in ages, Beth had a lacrosse camp coming up, Brit was due for rehearsals for her tour, and Santana had to get back to her job.

"Hey Baby Mama." Quinn rolled her eyes as she punched Noah in the arm.

"I still hate that name."

"I know." He smiled at her. It was amazing how much she had missed that dopey lopsided smile of his. Over the years she'd miss him the most when Beth would give her the same smile. Puck had been her first love. Though she had loved Finn, it hadn't been like what she felt for Puck. Perhaps if they'd been less screwed up in high school, hadn't been afraid to admit loving each other things would have been different. They might even be together today, but that is now how fate had planned it. Quinn was alright with that she had accepted it. Noah was her first love and the father of her eldest, he'd always hold a special place in her heart and she may always love him a little but she was undeniably in love with Colon and she couldn't imagine herself growing old with anyone but him, even Noah.

"You look lost in thought." He murmured.

"I was just thinking about us. You were my first love, you know that."

He looked away, "You are mine." The present tense of that statement smacked her in the face. After all this time, after the absence, he was still in love with her.

"Oh Noah, I…"

He cut her off by pulling her into his arms and burring her face into his chest. She allowed him. "No apologies; you have nothing to apologize for. Do I love you? Yes and because of that I am willing to let that love go because I can see how happy you are Quinn. So much happier than you ever were with me."

"I am sorry." She whispered into his chest, she had too or the guilt would eat away at her.

"I know. I will be okay Quinn, I promise. I can finally let you go. I now know that you are safe, that you found someone who will tell you every day just how special and unique you are, who will hold you in the middle of the night as your nightmares try to pull you away, who will treat you as you always deserved to be treated, who won't be afraid to say I love you every second of every day. That is always what I wanted for you Quinn. I wished it could have been me, but it isn't and though I've yet to meet him, I know Colon is that man and that he does those things for you and so much more."

Quinn pulled away, tears shinning in her eyes, "I want the same for you. Noah you are an extraordinary man. So compassionate, loving, understanding, intelligent, wise, funny, and strong. There is a woman out there, one who will show you just how unique and special you are. I know she will give you the family you deserve and desire."

They smiled the Noah lent down and kissed the top of her head, "Friends."

"Forever," She promised.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

It was decided, by Santana that tonight would be girls' night. Tomorrow everyone was leaving and they'd yet to have a good old fashioned sleepover. So Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana took over the basement while Andrew, Shelby, Noah, and Finn entertained the kids upstairs. Beth of course complained at first, she was a girl after all, but once Shelby explained it was more of an old high school thing she stopped complaining.

So now Quinn found herself on the rug squeezed in between Brittany and Rachel. Santana was snuggled next to Brit. They were laughing about old stories and how crazy they were in high school. "I can't wait to meet up with Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Tina; though I am a little nervous."

"Don't, they love you and once they learn your story they will be here in seconds to give you hugs." It had been decided that the remaining members of the New Directions would be told about Quinn's past by Rachel and Santana. Quinn just couldn't do it again.

"I hope so."

"I know so." Rachel smiled.

"Okay enough of the serious stuff. Spill Quinn." Santana pushed herself up to glare at Quinn who was just confused about her question.

"Spill what?"

"You and Colon, I need deets my friend. How you met, what was your first date, how did you propose?"

Rachel sat up clapping, "Yes please tell us."

Quinn shook her head, she never felt more like she was a teenager again as she did right now. She could feel herself getting giddy at the thought of sharing her romance with Colon with her friends. "Well we met in my support group. He was the event coordinator; his job was to come up with fun group activities for us all to do together, find new experiences that would help us look forward to life. At first we were just acquaintances. Then one day, at a skating event, I feel and twisted my ankle. He stayed on the side of rink with me the whole time we were there. We just talked, he told me all about his family, about Graham, how he wanted to be in the Army since he was a toddler. I told him service things, about Glee, Cheerios, it wasn't much but at the time I wasn't really talking to anyone but Brit so it was huge for me to actually talk to someone."

Quinn smiled as she remembered that cold evening huddled under a blanket just listening to Colon talk, how soothing his voice was, how calming. "We slowly became friends, started having lunch once a week, then twice, and within two months we were having either breakfast, lunch, or dinner together every day. It was so cliché but On Valentine's Day he sent me flowers and chocolates. Then on the anniversary Russell's death he took me away on a long hike. Not once during the time we were together did I think of Russell or Laura or anything to do with my past. We kissed for the first time that day. I still can't believe I didn't freak out, I was still a complete mess at the time, but I felt save with Colon. We took things slow, like snails pace, but Colon was very patient with me. I slowly began to confide in him about my past, first about Beth, then about Russell's abuse, then being a bully. It wasn't until Laura showed up that I finally told him about her and what she did to me." Quinn shook her head. How Colon didn't take off running as she learned of her messed up past was amazing. With each revelation he would just hold her close, kiss her forehead and tell her she was the bravest, most beautiful and extraordinary person he'd ever know.

Rachel had a dreamy look on her face and Santana just smiled contently. "Colon was two years older than me so he graduated when I was a sophomore. He proposed to me on the eve of his graduation. He took me back to the ice rink which he had paid to have made into ice in May and proposed to me on the bench we first sat on over a year and half before. He looked so funny in is winter coat and hat but it was perfect. I of course said yes immediately."

"Quinn that is so romantic." Rachel gushed.

"Not bad for a dude." Santana reluctantly agreed.

"Colon is very romantic. He jokes he has a pink thumb. When I told him I was pregnant with Evan he bought me a bracelet with two charms, one with Beth's name and her birthstone and the other was blank but had Evan's birthstone in it, he'd figured out the due date. Then he placed it in a onsie that said My Mommy is Crazy." Quinn laughed at the memory. Colon never shied away from her past, never let her hide from it or feel ashamed about it. He taught her embrace her past and her diagnosis and use them to make herself stronger.

Santana whooped, "I really like this dude."

The rest of their night was going well as they ate junk like they were 16 and watched romantic comedies and played non-alcoholic drinking games from high school. Eventually they all fell asleep in one big blob on the floor.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

It was early in the morning when the door bell rung. Brittany was the first to hear it so she was the one to open the door and see the same two Officers standing before her from before. Brittany's heart sank. She feared there news. Quinn was doing so much better, she was laughing and having fun. She was using the happiness of finally reuniting with her friends to build herself up. These men threatened to destroy all the progress Quinn had made in the past few days.

"Is Mrs. McHugh here?" The man's tone left nothing to be discerned, Brittany had no way to know if they brought news of Colon's rescue or death.

"Yes, follow me." Brittany led the men to the living room before going to get Quinn. She was sitting next to Rachel looking at pictures of Lily. "Quinn, honey."

Her voice told Quinn exactly who was at the door. "Where are they?" She asked standing. Only the slight tremor in Quinn's hands let Brittany know how scared she was.

"Living room." Brittany followed Quinn into the other room along with Santana and Andrew.

"Mrs. Fabray." The men shook her hand and Quinn gestured for them to sit. Brittany sat next to Quinn, Santana choose to stand and place a hand on Quinn's shoulder. Andrew stood just off to the side trying desperately to shift into doctor mode.

"Do you have any news?"

"Yes." The older officer said, "We've found your husband."

Quinn squeezed Brittany hand tightly as she spoke, "Is he alive?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Thank you for being so patient waiting for it, I know I left you with a cliffhanger but I couldn't resist a little more drama. Anyway this chapter takes us away from my normal format slightly, a completely new point of view of the last week and half. I really hope you like it. It didn't turn out quiet how I wanted it too but oh well. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks to those you do review I appreciate it. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 18<p>

The chopper cut threw the dark moonless night silently towards its destination. The air was still, as though it knew what was to come in a few short hours. Colonel Colon McHugh surveyed his team, his men. They all sat backs to the choppers metal walls deep in thought, minds elsewhere much like his had been. It was always like this one the way to a mission. One never knew if you'd make it back to base. Now in the minutes before you leapt from a hovering tin can and floated down to the hard dust covered ground on paper-thin fabric you thought of all you left behind.

Colon sighed as his finger and thumb rubbed gently up and down the laminated picture he carried in the pocket over his heart. Even though the blanket darkness kept him from seeing the picture he could see it clearly in his mind, he'd been looking at it for nine years now. He could picture her long blonde locks flowing down her back, the casual white t-shirt that clung to her perfect body. The content and peaceful look on her face as she looked out beyond the here and now into the future. The light from the descending sun framed her face making her look like the angel she was. He'd taken it on his phone the day he took her hiking to forget the anniversary of her father's death. It was on that day in that moment as he gazed upon the beautiful soul God had sent him that he knew she was the one that one day he would call her his wife. His whole body ached to make her as happy and peaceful as did just then everyday. He can still remember how nervous he was as he leaned in and kissed her gently on her subtle perfect lips. It was as if he'd come home, that he'd found his other half, in that kiss.

Quinn was his life and his everything. She constantly thanked him for saving her life, for being brave enough to lover her through all the crazy. To him there was nothing to be thanked for. She had saved him just as much as he did her. He'd volunteered at the suicide support group in a desperate need to make his own pain go away. His little brother had died the year previous, hanging himself in their closet, because the boys on his basketball team discovered he was gay and relentlessly and horrendously teased him. Colon bit his lip; it hurt even now eleven year later to think of Graham and how he failed his brother. Colon knew his brother was gay but had kept his mouth shut, didn't talk to Graham about it. Graham hadn't come out to their family yet and Colon thought he was respecting his brother by not letting Graham know he knew. After Graham died Colon blamed himself, thought that if he'd just talked to Graham he could have helped. The despair was eating him alive, effecting his grades and performance in ROTC. Then Quinn came quietly into his life.

The first time he saw her she was in overly large sweats and wrapped in a blanket on the couch in the corner of the room. She didn't engage with anyone, only sat and watched and listened. She'd caught his attention immediately but he didn't know how to approach her, how to help her, he didn't know her story, those details weren't released to volunteers. All he knew was that something had driven her to try and take her life or at least contemplate it. He kept a respectable distance and only talked to her when necessary trying to find a way to get to know her. Then she'd fallen at ice-skating and he got his opportunity. Though she didn't say much he saw a woman that was incredibly strong and beautiful inside and out, she just needed to see it. He'd started having lunch with her to help her but soon she was the one helping him. She listened to him talk about Graham, about his parents and their struggles to move on after loosing a son. She just listened when he needed someone to rant to and she gave insightful advice when he floundered. Slowly they began to heal together.

It wasn't until Aunt Laura reappeared in Quinn's life did he truly realize how amazing Quinn was and how strong she was for persevering after everything she'd been through. Colon was horrified that her family had been so terrible to her. She'd been hurt by everyone that was suppose to love her unconditionally and yet she loved so strongly and purely. She held no ill will to any member of her family, even Laura. When he'd asked her why she didn't hate Laura Quinn had shrugged, "I can't even pretend to know how or why she could do those things to me or any child but there must be something wrong with her. I feel incredible sad for her, I feel pity for her, that she had to hurt a child to feel better about herself. I wish her peace in her life that she can find what she was looking for in me in an appropriate partner. I pray for her soul everyday, that she will one day be truly sorry for what she did. Her life is empty, how can I hate someone who has nothing?"

He didn't agree with her but that was what made Quinn a better person than him, than so many people. She acknowledge her mistakes and she worked hard to right all she'd done wrong. Anonymous had just been a way for her to show her love to people she believed she'd failed and hurt. It was her penance, an act of contrition.

Colon glanced at his watch, 5 minutes until go. Right now Quinn would be preparing to go to her high school reunion. He was nervous for her, scared even. But he and Andrew had worked hard to prepare her and he knew his girl could do it. Tomorrow her friends would know the truth and hopefully she would have her family, the one that really mattered, back.

"Thinking about that smoking wife of yours Colonel?" Lieutenant Austin quipped. Travis Austin had been on his team for two years now, the boy was young but smart. He was also obsessed with Quinn. It was cute but annoying at times.

"She is beautiful Austin, not smoking, Ladies aren't smoking. Perhaps if you remembered that you'd have a girl by now."

Austin pouted while the other laughed easily. Colonel smiled. He had a good team. They could joke together but when it came to it they were all business. They were respectful of him, which allowed him to have light moments while still remaining their superior in their eyes.

"She is really pretty Colonel." Private Jenkins commented. Jenkins was the newest member of the team, only out of Ranger school 6 months. The boy was green but learning quickly for a nineteen year old.

"She is Jenkins."

"We are green Colonel." The pilot, Major Hauss informed him.

"Alright team remember the objective. The compound is five miles northeast of here, up the mountains. We go on foot, radio silence for the rest of the mission. We attack from the south side. In and out boys. Rendezvous is five miles east of the compound at approximately 0900 Zulu."

He slid the door open and took a deep breath before jumping; he was the leader so he'd always be the first in and the last out.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Sweat poured down his face, his heart raced in his chest as the whizz of bullets skimmed past his head. His back pressed firmly against the rocks, protecting him from the insurgents barring down on them. To his right ten feet from him Lieutenant Austin and Private Peters kept close to there own rocks. Beside him Sergeant Rivera breathed heavily, a bullet wound hastily covered with a rags staunching the blood flow. Behind him beyond the rocks in a small clearing in the mountainous terrain, lay Private Jenkins and Corporal Winston their bodies forever still.

Colon didn't know what the fuck happened. The mission had gone off without a hitch. They'd infiltrated the mountain compound with relative ease and skill; they acquired the target, and were making their way to the rendezvous point when the insurgents ambushed them. It was as though they come out of the mountain walls themselves. Jenkins and Winston were gone before anyone had realized what had happened. They took cover immediately and were now fighting off the enemy. Their target, Aalim Tahir, sat across from Colon in a protected alcove, Colon's gun trained on him.

"Rivera look after him, he moves you shoot him." Colon ordered, he needed to scout out there situations. Laying cover fire he quickly peeked from behind his rock. The rock wall opposite them was covered with at least five men. Dropping back down he turned to Peters, "How many on your side?"

"Three at 10 o'clock trying to flank us." Colon nodded. Scooting around Rivera quickly he checked there left. Using his mirror to look around the corner he could see four men trying to flank there right as well; that was twelve insurgents at least. They were out numbered 3 to 1. Colon new he need to get his men out of there, they had to make for higher ground, he and his men were sitting duck down here in the valley. Glancing at the rocks that built up the mountain he could see a clear path up, interspersed there were boulders large enough to take cover. Colon laid some more cover fire to the right to give himself more time to think. Moving was best, but it was dangerous. Rivera was injured and they were trying to take a hostile prisoner with them. Aalim would not move up the mountain willingly and would likely delay them enough to get them killed.

"What's the plan Colonel?" Austen called.

"We take out at least three more an then move for higher ground and better protection." He ordered. If they could cut down the enemy enough they may have a chance.

"Rivera all you worry about is keeping Aalim in one place."

"Got it Sir." He gritted out. Rivera was great solider. Eight years older than Colon, Colon respected the elder man and trusted him with his life. Rivera was an old time soldier and had faced many dire situations like this. If anyone could keep their cool while bleeding it was Rivera.

Colon turned to Austin and Peters, "Cover me."

Austin and Peters rose and released a blanket of bullets across the valley. Colon rushed up the mountainside fifteen feet to a higher position so he could sniper the insurgents. Once hidden he'd trained his eyes for his first victim; at 9 o'clock nearly in position to take out Austin and Peters Colon saw two men. They were moving slowly their tan clothes blending into the terrain in the early morning light. Aiming through his scope Colon breathed and settled his heart and hands, he asked God and Quinn to forgive him and then he pulled trigger, the lead man fell instantly.

Colon waited again his gun pointed to where he thought the second man would reappear. Just as the dark head rose from behind the rocks Colon pressed the trigger as he asked for God and Quinn's forgiveness again. The head stopped and disappeared. Changing his focus Colon turned to the left flank. Three men were getting dangerously close to being in range to shoot Rivera. For a third and then fourth time Colon asked for forgiveness as bodies fell silently to the ground.

Four down, Colon thought. This was becoming easier than he thought. Perhaps he'd be able to take out all the insurgents before more came as back up.

"Colonel." Colon heard Peters yell, then a gun shot as something hard hit the back of his head and his world went black.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

_Drip, drip, drip._ Colon groaned as the constant spring water leaked into his earthen cell woke him from his restless sleep. He'd dreamt of Quinn and his boys. They were at his funeral, tears streaking their beautiful faces. Quinn was broken, as she had been when Laura showed up back in her life. She clutched his American Flag to her chest as she sobbed and fell to her knees. He tried to call out to her, to tell her that he was alive but it was no use, she couldn't hear him, none of them could.

"Colonel you up?" Peters called out in the dark. There cell was deep in the mountains, no light reached them here. Iron bars were drilled into the rock to keep them in place. Colon couldn't remember when he'd seen natural light last, in face he nor his men knew how many days they'd been held captive.

When he'd come too the first time Colon found him self in a chair in the middle of a dark room with only candle light bouncing off the rocks to tell him he was underground. Aalim was there, staring at him. "How did you know where to find us?" He asked. Colon resolutely kept his mouth shut, he'd tell these men nothing. Aalim was the suspected leader of a new Islamic extremist group that was gaining power after the collapse of Al-Qaeda. They'd been responsible for some suicide bombings in major cities across the Middle East, Europe, and Africa, including a bombing at a US Embassy in Qatar. It had taken the US months to figure out where Aalim was hiding. Colon didn't know the details, all he knew was that his Ranger team had been sent to capture the young leader and bring him in for interrogation and prosecution.

When Colon refused to answer his question Aalim had tortured him. Colon closed his eyes shutting out the memory of the pain. When Colon hadn't broken they dragged him back to the cell and took Rivera. That how there time here passed with each of them being taken in turns to be question and tortured. It had however been sometime since any of them had been questioned.

"Yeah Peters, you go to sleep." They were taking turns keeping watch. Well really it was himself and Peters taking turns. Rivera was in really bad shape, his bullet wound to the thigh had become infected, he was feverous and barely conscious most of the time. The only good thing about this was that Aalim hadn't taken Rivera for questioning since the first time. Austin wasn't much better, they'd broken his arm and he had a deep gash in side that was becoming infected as well.

Colon sighed and lent against the dirt covered rock. His mind wondering to Quinn, Evan, and Sean, he feared for them. Never had he thought he'd go this way. He was soldier and realistic he knew that he could die on any mission at any second but he'd never thought he'd be taken prisoner that if he died his body would never be returned to Quinn and his family to grieve over and bury. Quinn, oh his poor amazing wife who'd survived so much heartache in her short life. Quinn was strong but would she make it through this or would she crash into a deep depression. Colon held back his tears, he couldn't think like this; he would make it home he had to for Quinn and his boys. He refused to die like this to leave them wondering what happened to him forever.

Scooting over to Peters he whispered, "What do you remember about the complex as they took you to the interrogation room?"

Peters was silent in the dark before whispering back, "They take us to the left but I am sure I saw a passageway to the right, looked to be a little light down around a bend at the end."

"Yeah I think I remember that. How many guards did you see in the passageway? I saw three one time and only two the others."

"Same and the three as the first day."

"Same."

Colon felt Peters lean against him lowering his voice even more. "What are you thinking Colonel?"

"That we get out of here and go home."

"How?" Colon could here the worry and excitement in Peters voice.

"When the guards come to get us we need to take them out, fast. Get their guns then make our way down that right passage. If we are lucky they don't have many guards around and we can take out anyone who we pass. Then we move into the hills."

"Colonel that sounds great but what about Rivera and Austin, they can barely move."

"We carry them as best we can. We have two options here Peters we either wait until they kill us on video and show it to the world or we die fighting our way out."

Colon could feel Peters nod his head, "We fight."

"I'm up for that." Austin voice came from Peters lap, "I can walk to, just let me know when."

"Rivera?" Colon called out. Nothing.

"Rivera?" This time a hoarse cough was the response. Colon crawled over to Rivera and leaned his head down to the mans mouth, "Go…with…out…me." The Sergeant ordered.

"No we go together." Colon retorted he would not leave a man behind, especially not Rivera.

"I…slow…down…"

"I don't care. Your coming soldier and that is a direct order." Rivera didn't answer but Colon knew he heard. They were getting out.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Colon pushed up the mountain he didn't know how the hell they pulled it off but somehow he, Peters, and even Austin managed to silence three shoulders who brought them some food and snuck out of the compound. It was the middle of the night and the two guards at the rear exit of the mountain, well Colon thought it was the rear exit, were asleep. Rivera was in bad shape but Colon and Peters took turns carrying him. Austin wasn't as bad as Colon had thought and his abdominal wound was slightly infected but was healed over with an ugly looking scab.

With now equipment and only three guns and three bottles of water they stole from the men they killed Colon used the stars to guide them in the direction base would have been, roughly South. Colon knew it was unlikely they'd make it to base, but he was hoping they'd stumble upon a patrol or even a friendly village before their energy and water ran out.

They hiked all night and now the sun was high in the sky. "Colonel, I need a break." Austin called out. Colon halted, he'd rather keep walking, put more distance between them and Aalim's men but Austin was looking pale and Rivera was, well Rivera didn't have much longer.

"Alright, we'll take shelter there." He pointed to a bunch of rocks which would protect their backs and side. An hour later they were preparing to move when the first bullet came whizzing by striking a rock next to Colon's head. Ducking the formed a circle around Rivera and pointed their guns towards the incoming insurgents. Ten men descended from the path Colon and his men had come down earlier.

"Fuck." Colon swore. "Peters take the right side, Austin the left, I go the center. Take care to aim to kill, we don't have much ammo."

Sitting up Colon took aim at the men rushing him. Three shots later and three enemy soldiers were on the ground and the insurgents were halted taking up cover, a standoff was begun.

What seemed like hours passed but maybe only one, as the insurgents keep trying to over run Colon and his men, each wave was stopped by excellent marksman ship by Colon, Austin and Peters.

Suddenly the familiar sound of a chopper filled the air. Colon glanced up and smiled in relief as she recognized the US Army chopper. The chopper landed some 100 yards out of danger and five soldiers jumped out and tried to make it to Colon's position only to be reigned down with bullets from Aalim's men. Colon instantly knew he had to get his men to the chopper no the other way around. "Peters take Rivera. Austin and I will cover you."

Peters nodded and on three he was taking off to the rescue team. When Colon saw that Peters and Rivera were safe the turned to Austin, "Your turn."

Austin shook his head, "Not without you Colonel."

"This is an order Lieutenant. Once you get there I will follow and you can cover me. Now go." Austin hesitated and just as a Colon was about to yell at him a mortar hit to there left. Austin looked and Colon and nodded. Colon laid cover fire trying the take out he men manning the recently arrived mortar. When he saw Austin had made it he counted to three lifting his hand for the men to see and then he beeline it towards salvation.

He was nearly there, could see the bright blue iris's in Peters eyes when something explodes next to him and he was blown from his feet his last thought the last image in his mind was big caring hazel eyes, long soft blonde hair, ivory skin, and a happy smile, Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me please. I promise this is the last cliffhanger (i think). So what did you think? Did you like having Colon's POV?**

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Some how this became the second to last chapter. Shorter than I thought I would go but I like how it ended up. I hope you do as well. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX. Please review. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Santana stood by the doorway, her eyes on her best friend. Quinn sat in an uncomfortable old worn green chair. Her head bowed down resting against her hands which were intertwined with her husband's. Four days ago Santana watched her old friend break down in tears but not from pain but relief.

"_Is he alive?" Quinn asked her voice weak and scared. Santana held her breath; eyes closed waiting for the negative from the two officers. She waited for the soul retching scream that would reverberated through her heart as Quinn found out her husband was dead._

"_He is." Santana gasped her eyes flying open. Cries flowed from Quinn but there was a relief and happiness to them. Colon was alive, Santana couldn't believe it. Colon had been missing for about a week and half and somehow survived._

The relief didn't last long as the officer informed Quinn that Colon was in bad shape and had been taken to the Army hospital in Germany. Now here they were, just the two of them, in Germany waiting for Colon to wake up. Santana hoped he would soon; she had to leave in two days to get back to work. She been doing the prep work for her case via Skype with her second chair since they got to Germany but opening arguments were set to start in four days and Santana needed to be at the office in the two day leading up to the beginning.

"Hey, I got you some warm lemon water." Santana passed the Styrofoam cup to Quinn who gave her a weak smile. Quinn's eyes were tired black circles under them, her skin pale. "You need to sleep in a bed." Santana commented for the hundredth time. Quinn had yet to leave the hospital upon their arrival. The nurses kindly put a cot in Colon's room and there was a shower in the room, but it wasn't enough. Quinn needed a good rest in a real bed.

"Not until he wakes up." Quinn replied predictable and stubbornly.

"You think it will be good for him to see you this exhausted? Quinn your two and half months pregnant, you've been throwing up constantly, this…I know that you want to be here for Colon, but you need to take care of yourself, for Colon, for the boys, and for the babies." To emphasize her point Santana laid her hand on Quinn's ever expanding belly.

Quinn covered Santana's hands with her own. "I know. I'm afraid though."

Santana rubbed small circles on the baby bump, "Afraid of what sweetheart?"

"That if he leaves my sight, if I go even just for a moment, he won't be here when I get back." Santana pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head, "He isn't going anywhere Quinn. You heard the doctors, he'll make a full recovery."

"He hasn't woken up though."

"I know but they also said his body had been through some…horrific trauma, it could be awhile before he wakes. His body is healing and this is the best way for that to happen." Santana looked over at the man in the bed. Colon was very handsome even with the bruises and scratches on his face. He'd looked horrible four days ago but the bruises were fading and the scratches healing. Her eyes traveled down his body, his left arm was in a sling, dislocated, his abdomen was wrapped in bandages, 4 broken ribs, finally her eyes landed on his legs, her heart skipped, thick bandages wrapped it from the top of the left thigh down to the knee, everything below was gone. The doctors had informed Quinn upon arrival that Colon had nearly bleed out because his left leg had been nearly blow off by a mortar. They had been able to save his thigh and knee but everything below was a complete loss. Santana squeezed her eyes shut, it wasn't fair but at least Colon was alive. "Come on Quinn, one good nap at the hotel and then you can come back."

"Okay." Santana let out a sigh, finally.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Quinn had to admit she felt better after her nap, well sleep was more like it, she didn't wake up until the next day. She wanted to be mad at Santana for letting her sleep so long, but she knew her body needed it. The babies needed her to sleep. Showering and eating a nice breakfast she and Santana returned to Colon's side. Leaning back Quinn began to read Colon the newest chapter to the book she was writing. He'd always been her first editor. He would sit and listen to her read making comments about the plot or characters, changing wording for sentences when it was required. He was her favorite editor.

"Your voice is as beautiful as ever." a deep hoarse voice interrupted her mid-sentence. Startled Quinn looked up to see her husband's cerulean eyes gazing lovingly at her. "Colon." She chocked and leaned over kissing him on the lips and having him respond instantly. Warmth and peace ran through her veins, the chill that had lingered in her skin since she was informed that Colon was MIA dissipated.

They broke apart and Quinn rested her forehead against his. Tears slid down her cheeks, "You're awake."

He smiled his signature half smile, "You're beautiful." Quinn laughed shaking her head, her Romeo; her King of Cheese was back.

Looking down at him with concern she cupped his cheek and rubbed it soothingly, "Are you in pain?"

"A little." He admitted. If he was admitting to a little pain that meant he was in a lot.

"I'll get the doctor."

"No stay, just a while longer. I…God Quinn I missed you so much." He blinked and Quinn saw tears falling, she kissed them away as she failed holding back her renewed tears.

"I missed you too, so much. Oh Colon I thought…" She shook her head. He raised his right hand gently and placed a finger against her lips, "None of that Lucy, I'm home."

She nodded smiling happily, "Yeah you're home."

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Colon stared down at his left leg, it felt as if he foot was itching but there was nothing there. He swallowed pushing the pain away. He was alive and he was going home, that was what he needed to focus on. He wasn't in that dreary cave, he wasn't being tortured by Aalim, and he wasn't tracking across an aired desert praying to be found. Quinn was just down in the cafeteria getting some food. That was all that mattered. He was back with his wife and when he was healthy enough he would be reunited with his children.

"Now in high school I'd call you peg leg or Captain Ahab maybe even Long John Silver but seeing as I've grown so much in ten years I will refrain." Colon chuckled at the Latina he'd met earlier that day before a two hour nap and talking to his doctors. Colon felt as though he knew his wife's best friend from high school as if they'd grown up together even though this was just their second meeting. Of course as she pointed out she'd grown from Quinn's stories but at her heart Colon felt she was the same: tough, sarcastic, guarded, secretly compassionate, fiercely loyal, and most of all loving.

"I prefer Barbossa." He joked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean really dude, if you're going to go modern at least be Moody, so much cooler and he was badass solider too."

"Auror but close enough."

She sat beside him and handed him a cup of coffee, he smiled in thanks, "Only Quinn could find a hot husband who was a book nerd too."

"Says the girl who wanted to nickname me after the main character of _Moby Dick__**,**_"

She shrugged in response, "So how are you feeling Colonel?" Her eyes fell on his missing limb.

Colon looked too before checking to see if Quinn was coming and then back to Santana, "I am trying to remember that I am alive and be grateful for that. But…I was solider…what does this make me now?" He furiously gestured to the empty space below his knee.

"You're still a soldier and you always will be Colon. Your career isn't over just because you lost your leg. Sure active duty at the front lines is out but there is so much you can still do. Besides soldier is your occupation not who you are. You're a husband and father, no injury will change that."

Colon nodded letting Santana's words sink into his soul. She was right, he could still be a soldier but more importantly he was still and would always remain Colon McHugh husband of Lucy Quinn McHugh and father of Evan and Sean McHugh.

"Thank you." He said taking Santana's hand into his own. It was odd how close and at ease he felt with her already but he didn't ponder it instead he embraced it. He hadn't felt a kinship with anyone like this since Graham died, not even with any of his friends in the army, but there was something about Santana Lopez that reminded him of Graham. Was it her fire or her whit or the don't fuck with me attitude that she presented to the world to cover the vulnerability that resided just below the surface, he wasn't sure but he like her, like her a lot.

"No problem."

"Not just for now, but for being there for Quinn, for coming back into her life and not holding the past against her, for helping her through this. She hasn't said anything but I know my wife and I know that she took my disappearance really hard."

Santana quickly looked out towards the hall and then back to him, "I've never been so scared in my life, I…I've never seen her like that before."

Colon bit his lip, "How bad?"

She seemed to hesitate, like she wasn't sure she should tell him in his current state but he needed to know how Quinn had been in the week and half he was prisoner. "I'm fine, tell me."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Britt said you'd ask. She said to tell you not as bad as after Aunt Laura but worse than her post-partum with Sean. She kind of shut down for three days but then she told us her whole story and that seemed to help. Andrew never left her side for four days. She's been doing really well for a week now. I think she just got overwhelmed with you being missing and then Rachel, Finn, Puck and I showing up."

Colon nodded, he was glad Quinn had recovered so quickly. "Thank you for helping." He said again.

Santana shook her head, "It's you I should be thanking."

"For what?"

"For loving Quinn the way she deserved, for showing her she was worth it, that she deserved good things too, for helping her find herself and ultimately leading her back to me."

Colon was about to respond that he didn't needed to be thanked that it was nothing that he loved Quinn but then Quinn walked in smiling.

"I found strawberry jello for you." She took a seat across from Santana on his other side.

"You're the best."

"I know." Quinn quipped. She surveyed them and corked an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about?"

"What nickname Santana should give me. What do you think Barbossa or Moody?" He asked as seriously as he could. Quinn glared across him at Santana, "Santana!"

"What? It's a legit question. Everyone needs a nickname." Santana threw her arms in the air.

Quinn shook her head tears coming to her eyes. "Oh honey we were just joking." Colon tried to console her.

"Too soon Colon." She whispered. Perhaps it was but he needed a laugh.

He kissed her head, "Probably but I need something to cheer me up and Santana did just that. I do find it a little funny. At least now I won't be Patton or some obvious Army cliché like that."

"Hey," Santana scoffed, "I do not do cliché, I would have come up with something better than Patton."

"Sure." He winked at her. Quinn was giggling and then she looked at him a sparkling glint in her eye. He watched her reach down into her bag and pull out a small piece of paper or something.

"Well if you need cheering up I have something for you." Colon's curiosity was peaked. He tried to see what was in her hand but she had it flipped over so he couldn't see.

"What is it?" He suddenly felt excited. Quinn handed him the paper. As he took it he noticed it's weight and texture it was a picture. He flipped it over and his breath caught, it was a sonogram. He stared at it his eye trying to make out what he was seeing but it looked different from the one he saw with Evan and Sean. He looked up at Quinn who was smiling.

"Is this? Are you?" He looked down to her stomach, it looked the same to him but she was wearing a baggy shirt.

"I'm pregnant. Two and half months." She beamed at him her hand smoothing out her shirt as it touched her stomach, now he could see it the tiniest of swells. Pregnant, Quinn was pregnant. His mind went a mile a minute, he was going to be a daddy again. Then he thought of his ordeal, he'd nearly died. God he'd nearly died and left Quinn alone with two sons and a baby on the way. Forget his leg, he could deal with that, he was alive and he would be around to see the birth of his newest child.

"Oh Quinn I am so sorry, how are you? The baby how is it? The stress it…" He began to rant thinking of how unhealthy this whole situation was for his wife.

"I am fine and so are the babies."

"Are you sure, wait, babies? As in two?" Her words took a moment to process but when they did he couldn't believe it.

Quinn shrugged, "Twins, honey, we are having twins." Colon laughed; if he could he'd sweep her off her feet and spin her around. Actually, "Santana spin my wife around for me."

Santana looked at him as if he was crazy, "No way dude, you can do that when you're back on your feet, just kiss her for right now."

And he did, he pulled her close with his good arm and kissed Quinn showing her how much he loved her and how happy he was.

QFQFQFQFQF

Beth stood next her little brothers at the top of drive way waiting patiently. She bounced on her toes with excitement. Colon was coming home today. In the month since he was rescued he had been in Germany, getting better and going to rehab. Quinn had been with him the whole time. They Skyped the boys and herself every day but it wasn't the same. Beth missed her Mama Quinn dearly and she knew Evan and Sean were desperate to have both of their parents' home.

Beth saw her Mama Quinn's SUV pull up the drive way and she turned back to smile at Daddy Noah who was standing behind her along with Mom, Andrew, Rachel, Finn, Lily, Brittany, and Santana. They were all here to celebrate Colon's home coming.

The Car stopped and Mama Quinn got out. Beth had to hold her brothers back as Quinn ran around the car, pulled out a wheelchair and positioned it next to the passenger side door. Beth watched as Colon emerged lowering himself down into the chair. As soon as he was in front of the car Beth let her brothers go and watched as they sprinted towards their parents. Beth joined them but a few steps behind. She laughed as the Evan launched himself onto his father's lap. Sean too short for such a feat was scooped up by a strong arm and the three McHugh men hugged for the first time in over three months.

Beth choose to hug her Mama Quinn first, "I missed you." She told her mother. Beth could feel that Mama Quinn's stomach was even bigger than before.

"I missed you too." Mama Quinn kissed the top of her head. Shouts of Momma caused Beth to release her Mama Quinn. Beth stepped back and let her be mobbed by the boys and turned to Colon. He smiled at her and patted his lap. "I won't hurt you?"

"Never, come here my little Panda bear." Beth broke down in tears at her old nickname from the man she loved as a father. He wrapped her in his strong arms and she breathed him in. He smelt musty and worn like an old teddy bear. "Never leave again." She pleaded through her tears. Soft lips pressed against her temple, "Never again baby girl, never again." That was enough for Beth, Colon never lied and she knew that he was there to stay.

Getting back down she walked with the others towards the waiting crowd. She watched keenly as Colon meet Daddy Noah for the first time. The two men nodded to one another before clasping forearms and giving each other the one armed man hug. An understanding and respect seemed to flow between the two men whom loved her Mama Quinn.

The day passed quickly as the Corcoran/McHugh/Hudson/Lopez family united for the first time ever. Until she died Beth knew this would be one of her favorite days ever. Finally she did not have to hide one side of her family from another. They were one and for the first time in ten years everyone was happy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please<em>**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is it the Epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the story. It changed as shifted several times on me but I am happy with were Quinn and Co led me. Thank you to all of you who constantly reviewed, it meant more than you know. I ask one more time that you review. Let me know about the chapter as well as your overall impressions of the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its Characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Quinn slammed back into the bed as a cry filled hospital room. Colon held her right hand and Santana her left. Her hazel eye searched for the owner of the cries, they found their target as the Doctor declared, "It's a boy." Quinn laughed and smiled at her third son in the doctors arms. He son was passed to a nurse who quickly weighed him and ran through some test and then the baby was in her arms. He was so small, smaller than both Evan and Sean had been. "He's beautiful." She heard Santana whisper in awe. Quinn smiled up at her best friend. In the six month since they reconnected their friendship had only grown stronger. Quinn was amazed but she felt closer to Santana now than she ever had in high school.

"That he is." Colon replied. Quinn turned to her husband and lifted the child to him. She could feel the pressure and pain building in her lower abdomen again. "Take him?"

Colon did as he was told but passed their son back to the nurse in time to take Quinn's hand as the contraction hit her. She was exhausted how was she supposed to do this again. "Push Quinn, this baby is coming fast." The doctor called. Thank God for small blessings. Five minutes later as she felt the pressure release from her body Quinn heard a second cry and then "It's a girl."

Quinn laughed, a girl, she had another girl. Shortly she had her daughter in her arms. "She's even smaller." She said looking back at Colon who stared in awe at his first daughter. "I...she is amazing." He reached out and rubbed the baby's cheek.

Looking to her left she could see tears in Santana's eyes. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too Cap, me too."

Finally she was settled in her room, her two babies in her arms. She stared down at them they were so tiny; her son was 5lbs 8oz and her daughter 5lbs. Her son was laid straight as board in her arms while her daughter was scrunched like a little ball. "She your brother sitting on you?" she joked gently with the sleeping babies.

"Momma!" Evan and Sean came flying in the room like they often did. Colon caught up quickly, having adapted to his prosthetic leg rather quickly. Following her boys was Beth with Shelby and Andrew. Quinn still couldn't believe they were getting married in three months but Quinn couldn't be happier for her friend and mother of her daughter. Straggling behind them were Rachel, Finn, and Lily. Quinn loved Lily more than she could. The mini Rachel clone with Finn's eyes was a ray of sun shine. Shy but happy all the time, the little girl had an appreciation of life that only came from going through so much hardship at a young age. Evan even had a little crush on his new friend. Bringing in the rear were Brittany and Santana and Noah.

"Momma I want to hold a baby." Evan called her attention.

"Me too." Sean clapped. Colon lifted the boys and placed them on either side of her legs.

"Sorry boys, not right now, maybe when we bring the twins home." Colon replied with just enough firmness to let the boys no there was no arguing.

Beth jumped up on the bed too, "Mama Quinn they are so cute. What are their names?"

Quinn looked up at Colon who nodded, they'd talked about this a lot late at night, often after one of them woke from a nightmare, it helped sooth them and send them to sleep.

"This is Liam Brit McHugh" Quinn heard Brittany squeak and smiled at her friend. Quinn nodded to Colon who passed Liam to Brittany who looked immediately enamored with the little boy.

"And this little princess is Kayleigh Santana McHugh." Quinn lifted the baby to her friend who was now freely crying. "Thank you." She whispered.

Colon's hand in hers pulled her attention. He stared at her with such love and to this day she didn't know what she had done to deserve him, or any of her friends who surrounded her now celebrating in the birth of her children.

She'd become Anonymous to give back to the family who unknowingly saved her in high school, to pay back a debt she thought she owed, but as she watched Rachel laughing with Santana and, Finn showing Lily Liam, Shelby kiss Andrew on the cheek, Brittany telling Beth, Evan, and Sean a joke, or Noah hold Kayleigh with the same tender care and love she'd seen him do with Beth, and as her phone lit up with congratulations from Sam, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Mike, Artie, and Mr. Schue Quinn knew there were no debts to be paid, there never was. The glee club was family and family never owes, they just do because they love one another.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_** So that is the end. I have so much more in my mind for this universe. I am thinking of doing a sequel or maybe a series of one shots to give you all a look into the Anonymous world after Colon came home and after the Liam and Kayleigh's birth. Let me know if you are interested. Thanks again for reading.**

**Please Review**


	21. One Shot 1: Devastated Dream

_**A/N: So here is the first one shot in a series I plan to write in the Anonymous universe. The chronological story is done, the chapters I post from now on are snippets in time mostly from after Liam and Kayleigh's birth but there maybe a few from the past. Some times they will be in order some times not. I will label them so you can have an idea of when they occurred in terms of the other one shots. I really hope you like these. Please review as it will help me become a better writer and will lead me towards the stories you want to see. Thanks! Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to it's creators and FOX. **_

* * *

><p><span>Anonymous One Shot #1<span>

Santana and Quinn 6 months after Liam's and Kayleigh's birth.

** QFSLQFSLQFSLQFSL**

Quinn was nursing Kayleigh when the phone rang. Juggling her baby girl to her shoulder Quinn reached over for her cell. "Hello."

"Q." The caller sounded far away and hoarse.

"San?"

"I…Q I need you." Quinn's heart began to race. Santana sounded devastated.

"Where are you?"

"Home. I know it's far but, Q please."

"I'll be there as fast as I can. Where's Britt, San?"

There was a choked sob and Quinn barely made out Santana's reply. "On tour. I can't call her with this right now."

"Sure okay, I'll call you when I know more."

Quinn hung up and looked around. Colon was away for a week doing supervising Ranger training. Shrugging she pulled out her phone and called her agent. In a few moments she was booked for a private jet to New York. She didn't fancy traveling with a six year old, three year old, and two six month olds but she'd do it for Santana.

Five hours later she was pushing her triple stroller into the elevator up to Santana's apartment. Kayleigh, Liam, and Sean were fast asleep while Evan held onto her hand. Santana's face was blotchy and swollen when she opened the door but her eyes lit up when she saw the four children and Quinn.

"Aunt Santana!" Evan smiled and tackled his aunt, too young to notice the unhappiness radiating off her.

"Evan look how big you are getting." Evan laughed, "I saw you last month Aunty S. I didn't grow that much."

Santana rubbed his head messing up his hair, "I think you have." She turned her attention to Quinn. "Q" was all she said before falling into Quinn's arms.

Quinn held her tightly absorbing as much pain as she could. She felt Santana shake in her arms as she tried to hold in her tears while before the children.

"Let me get them to bed," Quinn whispered. Santana nodded before going to the kitchen to start some tea.

Quinn ushered Evan into one of the two spare bedrooms in the apartment. Evan protested a little but when Quinn raised an eyebrow he relented and went to sleep on the top bunk. Getting Sean to bed was easy the boy didn't even stir. She next placed the twins in the crib on the other side of the room only Liam blinking his little eyes a moment before falling back to sleep.

When Quinn joined Santana she found her friend sitting on the couch elbows on knees head in hand. Two cups of tea steamed on the coffee table. Quinn wrapped Santana into her arms and the Latina cried, heart-wrenching soul tearing sobs Quinn had never heard before from her tough friend. Santana cried until she whimpered into silence.

"San what's wrong?"

Santana sat up and looked her in the eye, "Britt and I have been talking about having a family for a while now and before she went away on tour we decided that I would carry the first child, so she wouldn't have to stop working yet. I mean dancers don't last long and I want her to be able to do it for as long as she can." Quinn smiled, she knew how much Santana loved watching Brittany and how proud she was of her wife.

"I went to the specialist you know to just check to see if everything was alright that we could possibly start soon and…" Santana trailed out and looked away, "I'm infertile Quinn, I can't have any kids." Santana broke down again and Quinn pulled her closer, her heart shattering. It wasn't fair, San was great with Evan and Sean and she adored Liam and Kayleigh to death. In the year that Santana had returned to Quinn's life she had quickly became the favorite aunt, beating out even Brittany. Quinn knew how much Santana wanted to not only have children but to carry one.

"Shh… I have you…I got you honey." Quinn whispered as she let Santana release all her pain and anger and grief. When Santana settled she laid down her head in Quinn's lap and let Quinn stroke her hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Santana sighed, "Fibrous tumors on my uterus. I didn't even know I had them." Quinn shook her head, "Apparently they've been growing since my mid-teens. Even if I have them all removed, which I am, they've scarred my uterus so much that there is less than 1% chance I'd carry a baby to term."

"Oh San, I am so sorry."

Santana sat up and shrugged, "I don't know what to do."

Quinn spun to face her, her legs folded on the couch, "What do you mean?"

"How can I tell Britt this? It will break her heart." Santana looked so lost, it was like she was 16 again and hiding in the closet to afraid to admit her love for Brittany. "I know her Q, she will stop dancing to carry our child. I don't want that, I don't want her to halt her career just as it is peaking to give me a child because I can't fucking have one. She deserves more than this, she deserves someone whole who can give her the family she wants. She deserves better than me an infertile bitch."

"Stop." Quinn said firmly grabbing Santana on each side of her face so that the Latina was forced to look her in the eyes. "Stop this now. Britt loves you. She loves you because you are beautiful and smart and witty, because you are fiercely loyal to those you love and you're compassionate and empathetic, because you love her with your whole heart and soul, because you saw her for who she was an uniquely intelligent gently soul instead of slow dumb girl that she was tagged in kindergarten."

"She's amazing." Santana whispered.

"She is and so are you." Quinn smiled gently and moved her hands into Santana's and squeezed them. "San I know this is devastating but you will get through it, you and Brittany together. Your friends, me, we will help in any way we can, but you need to talk to Brittany and you need to be honest with her. I know you don't want to think about it now because you dreamed of carrying your own children, but there are other ways, adoption and surrogacy included, but you need to talk to Brittany about all of this. You need to tell her what the doctor told you, you need to tell her your fears, and you need to tell her how you feel about her stopping dancing to carry a child. Be honest and everything will turn out I promise."

Santana nodded but was quiet as she snuggled up close to Quinn, "Just hold me." Quinn kissed the top of her head, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	22. One shot 2: The Interview

**A/N: Next one shot. This one takes place before the twins birth. It is Colon POV of Quinn's first public interview. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to it's creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Before Twins Birth.<strong>

**One Shot #2: The Interview**.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

"Are you ready?" Colon asked his beautiful wife as they stood off to the side of the stage at Good Morning America. Quinn was finally making good on her promise to do her first interview with the network. Colon had been furious when he found out that the network had threatened to sue Quinn for not coming to the first interview without more details about the family crisis that postponed the interview. He'd suggested they cancel the interview and give it to CBS or ABC but Quinn had shook her head saying that she'd promised to do it with NBC and that there was no reason to start a bad relationship with the network when she was just beginning to become public figure.

"Yes." She gave him a tight smile that told him she was scared and nervous, so Colon leaned down and kissed her lips gently, "you'll be great." He was secretly glad that NBC had changed the plan from a full one hour one on one interview to a live segment on the morning show. Todays topic were to be kept relatively light, Quinn's career, the Wounded Warriors Calendar (he'd join her for this part).

"And now we turn it to Maria Shiver who's joined us today to conduct a special interview." Matt Lauer announced.

"Thank you Matt. Our next guest exploded onto the art and literary scene six years ago, her photographs and books became instant classics yet she never reveled herself, preferring to stay in the shadows to maintain a normal life. Today that changes, to promote a new calendar that she took photographs for and is near and dear to her own heart I welcome to our studio for her first interview ever L.Q. McHugh."

Colon smiled at Quinn as she took a deep breath and walked onto the raise dais and shook Maria's hand. He heard the camera men and the rest of the people in the studio gasp, he knew why though, his wife was stunning. At seven month's pregnant Quinn had a healthy radiant glow to her. She wore a flowing summer dress that was white with pink and gold flowers. Her blonde hair fell in waves down the her shoulders, her make up natural and brought out the unique combination of hazel and green in her eyes. She was breathtaking as always.

Maria shook her hand, "Thank you for joining us today, I know that its been a rough time for your family the last couple of months."

Quinn smiled politely, "Thank you for having me. Yes it was a trying time but we are in a good place now." Quinn absent-mindedly rubbed her stomach. Colon felt pride fill him, those were his babies she was stroking.

"I can see, may I ask how far along you are?" Maria shifted so she was facing Quinn, a kind smile on the woman's face. Quinn had specifically requested for Maria to be the interviewer, knowing the woman would be professional as well as respecting Quinn's boundaries.

"Seven months, its twins which is why I look like a beached whale." This caused everyone to chuckle.

Maria smiled and moved on with the interview, "So first I need to know what does L. Q. stand for?"

Quinn smiled but Colon could see the pain in her eyes, this interview was going to take a lot out of her. She didn't sign up to be famous; she just wanted to share her passions. Quinn would still be taking photographs and writing books even if no one liked them.

"Lucy Quinn. Growing up I was Lucy and then when I became a teenager I began going by my middle name Quinn. When my publisher asked me what name I wanted to use I decided to use my whole name for the first time."

"Your fist novel came out when you were still at Yale University and your first photo gallery six months after that. How was that becoming so famous so quickly when you were still in college?"

Quinn shrugged. "It wasn't too hard, no one knew I was this new famous author and photographer, I was just Quinn. The only people who knew the truth were my husband and my best friend. I like the anonymity, I'm not big on attention, as you can tell." The rosy blush that rose on Quinn's cheeks was adorable.

"That first novel, The Façade in Front was a gripping coming of age tale that we have not seen this generation. Your protagonist a popular high school student hiding the fact that she is homeless is captivating and so heartfelt. You can feel her pain as she struggles to better her standing in life while evading the authorities who believe she would be better off in a foster home. When she become pregnant in her junior year and must decided between remaining on her own or trusting her choir teacher to take her in your description of her thought was so realistic. How did you come up with such a moving tragic but uplifting and inspiring tale?"

Colon moved closer, he was curious to see how Quinn would answer. Would she be honest and let the world into her private life or would she stonewall them. He watched as she bit her bottom lip and turned to look at him. In decision in her eyes he smiled at her giving her his strength telling her that it was her decisions and that he would support her no matter what her decision.

She took a deep breath and turned her attention back to Maria who was waiting patiently, "I'm sure this will come out since people now know what I look like and I am sure the phones will be blowing up with calls from my high school classmates, The Façade in Front is partially based on events from my own life." Maria seemed surprised for a moment but didn't let it show, instead she motioned for Quinn to continue.

"I came from a very religious home and I slept with a friend of mine one night when I was upset and drunk and became pregnant." Quinn chuckled, "Don't let anyone tell you you can't get pregnant from the first time, you can. Anyway when my father found out he threw me out of my home. I spent the rest of my pregnancy bouncing from friend's house to friend's house essentially homeless. The day I gave birth my mother came to me, she apologized to me for letting my father throw me out. She asked me to come home and offered to set up a nursery. I had to decide in that moment if I trusted my mother enough to bring my child home. I decided that I couldn't, that I wouldn't have the support system that I needed to raise my daughter, to give her the life she deserved, so I gave her up for adoption instead. It ended up being the right decision too, my daughter is a happy healthy twelve year old who is immensely loved. I am lucky enough to be very involved in her life to this day and she is a great big sister to her little brothers."

Colon swelled with pride for a second time; Quinn had faced her past head on and she did it with grace and dignity. They knew this would happen, that as soon as she reveled her identity that her past would come back to haunt her. They had planned for it, prepped for it, and Quinn cleared the first hurtle with no trouble.

"Did plan do have your gallery come out so close to the book release?" Maria moved on not probing into Quinn's admission. Colon sighed in relief.

"No not at all. I was taking photography as a minor. Sebastiao Salgado came to campus to do a guest lecture. I was in the dark room doing some shots when he came in. I am a traditionalist when it comes to photography I do everything in film and black and white, anyway he was getting a tour of our facilities and he saw some of my prints I had just finished. He, well we had a great conversation and he convinced me to do a small gallery showing at school. It was very successful and well, he brought a friend of his who owned a gallery in New York with him to the show and well the rest is history."

"That must have been amazing to have someone like Sebastiao interested in your work."

Quinn laughed it was light and carefree, her real laugh and Colon was surprised to hear it in this situation. Quinn didn't often open up or let her guard down in public. "An honor a true honor. My work will never be the caliber or importance of Sebastiao but it was humbling to hear him praise my work."

Maria turned slightly towards the camera, "We'll be back with L. Q. McHugh after this short break." When Colon knew that the commercial were on he grabbed a bottle of water from the table behind him and took it to Quinn he handed her the bottle as he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and he studied her face to make sure she was really doing as well as he thought she was. "You alright?"

"Fine, thanks for asking." She squeezed his hand and he knew she was telling the truth. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Your doing fantastic."

Predictably she blushed and tucked her head away, but he wasn't having that, not today. He pulled her chin back towards him, "Really baby I am so proud."

"Mr. McHugh we are about to go live if you could go back off screen we'll call you back in a moment." Maria said kindly. He knew she'd seen there entire interaction and there was a curiosity in her eyes but she withheld more questions again.

Colon got back to his spot and watched as Maria reintroduced the audience to Quinn. "Now Quinn you are hear today specifically to promote a special calendar that will be on shelves tomorrow, can you tell us about it?"

Quinn perked up and her eyes met Colon's, the smile on her face grew, "Yes, my husband is a Colonel in the Army and his commander asked me if I'd shot a calendar for the Wounded Wars. The Wounded Wars is a charity that raises awareness about and money for soldiers coming back from the wars with injuries. I of course instantly agreed and now it is even more personal for me than before."

"Yes, before we get into that we have your husband here today to talk about the importance of helping our wounded soldiers. Please welcome Colonel Colon McHugh." Colon walked onto the raise platform and first shook Maria's hand before giving Quinn a peck on the cheek and sitting next to her. She instantly took his and in hers intertwining their fingers.

"Colonel McHugh you're a Ranger in the Army correct?"

"Yes I am."

"The calendar Quinn shot is especially important to your family now can you tell use why?" They had decided a head of time that Colon would tell his story as it would have been to hard for Quinn to relieve. "Wounded Warriors has always been close to my heart, it is to all soldiers because we've all had a friend whom has been injured while preforming their duty but recently I became one of those soldiers." Colon reached down and pulled up his uniform paint leg to reveal the metal prosthetic underneath. He'd made a quick recovery since being rescued and hand been walking with his prosthetic without crutches for about two weeks.

Quinn squeezed his hand and he turned to look at her, he could see the tears forming in her eyes instinctively he cupped her face and pecked her lips before turning back to Maria. "My squad and I were ambushed and taken captive for over a week. We managed to escape but I lost my leg in the process. While I was MIA Quinn was meant to do her original interview but obviously she couldn't at the time, she was six weeks pregnant and I was missing it was a very rough time for our family. My recovery has been hard on us all but we are finally making it through and so much of that is due to he wonderful men and women at Wounded Warriors and the support they've given me and my family. That is why this calendar is so important it raises funds to make sure the programs the Wounded Wars run can continue and more family like mine can get the help they deserve. Quinn did the calendar for free and I have to tell you the photographs she took of our men and women in the armed forces are spectacular."

Maria smiled and nodded, "I've seen the calendar and it is amazing." She turned to the camera, "Wounded Warriors Calendar goes on sale tomorrow all proceeds go to Wounded Warriors. I want to thank L.Q. McHugh and Colonel McHugh for joining us today."

When the show went to commercial Maria turned to them, "I really enjoyed this interview. Quinn I love your work and Colon I want to thank you personally for your service it was great meeting you and if I may say you are great together."

"Thank you, I've always admired you and thought you were a true journalist." Quinn told Maria.

"Thank you and congratulations on the babies."

Colon smirked as Quinn chastised him for kissing her on national television, she wasn't really mad just embarrassed. They exited the studio and Colon was shocked to she a hoard of people were waiting for them. They called Quinn's name and waved copies of her books and photos in the air asking for autographs. Colon felt her stiffen next to him, the crowd overwhelming her. He tried to stir her way from the suffocating crowd but she shook her head gently. Colon was shocked as she straightened her back and walked to the crowd. She patiently took pictures with fans and signed autographs, twenty minutes passed before Colon intervened noticing Quinn fatiguing. He thanked the crowd for there patients and apologized to those who didn't get an autograph and then led Quinn away. Never had he been more proud of her, she conquered many fears today and had healed in leaps and bounds do to it. His girl was so strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
